Joy and pain
by Bine2889
Summary: Changes can lead to happiness, or to problems.
1. The result

As always: I don't own anything, unfortunately.

Sorry for not posting so long. My excuse: school 

I'm going to work on "Temptation" but right now I'm not really satisfied with chapter 4 so you will have to wait!

I hope you will like this one.

**Joy and Pain**

_**Chapter 1: The result**_

I dozily told him to be careful like every morning.

He told me not to worry and to look after myself like every morning.

I watched his fine ass as he walked out of my bedroom and I listened to the door closing…like eyery morning.

But this morning one thing was different.

I was lucky, that he had left for a serious meeting and he hadn't realized my nervousness.

The meeting had been on his mind since he had woken up.

Today that had definetly worked in my favour!

Because this morning was different.

I counted to 30 and then I ran to the phone.

"You have it?"

"Yes, he away?"

"Yes, hurry! I'm dyin' here."

I paced in the living-room.

It only took her 15 minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime.

She was out of breath, but I just grabbed the bag and left the room.

A few minutes later I came back in and sat beside her on the sofa.

She took my hands in hers and together we stared at the clock.

6:55…6:56…6:57…6:58…6:59…7:00

I looked at the door to my bathroom, while she looked at me.

"Come on, not looking won't change the result."

Yeah, but I was so good at ignoring problems, and if the result was what I feared in secret….I wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore!

She sighed.

"Come on, you have to look, I didn't do this for nothing!"

She stood up and pulled me towards the bathroom.

There she took it without looking at it and held it out to me.

I kept my eyes on hers.

I saw friendship, love and support. She had always supported me.

I took a deep breath and looked down.

Nausea hit me.

After looking for a few minutes I lifted my eyes again.

She was smiling at me.

My eyes watered and her smile diappeared.

"Steph, why not?"

"I'm not gonna be a good…."

"Stop, that right now! Of course you will be!"

I looked to the right and saw his razor lying there, as it had been since two months.

I still remember looking at it for the first time, wondering what it should mean.

"When are you going to tell him?"

I looked at her in shock.

"You have to!"

"But he will feel forced."

"Steph, it would have happened anyway. He loves you."

I sank down on the floor, she sat down beside me.

"Only in his own way and his life doesn't allow relationships."

"And what is it you have, if not a relationship?"

I looked at my hands, still holding it.

"He always told me he would be back."

"Who are you trying to convince, honey?"

I sighed and leaned against her.

Her arms came around me and I looked down again.

Still………positive.

TBC

Reviews desired ;)


	2. Invisible little heart

As always: I don't own anything, unfortunately.

Thank you all for the nice reviews. I'll do my best to please you!

* * *

Joy and Pain

_**Chapter 2 : Invisible little heart**_

Of course Mary Lou was right and I had to tell him.

Gosh, soon I would show.

For a moment I stood in front of my mirror and looked at my stomach, fascinated by the thought of our baby growing inside of me.

Our baby.

Ranger's and mine.

Oh my god!

I lay down on my bed, trying to decide when to tell him.

Or maybe I should tell my parents first.

Oh, my mother would drown all alcoholic products, my grandma would be ecstatic and my sister would ramble about me getting all the good looking ones. And my father…

My father would offer me silent support, like he always had.

But I had to tell Ranger first.

That was the right thing to do.

He would meet me for dinner at his appartment tonight and then I would tell him

But right now I would make an appointment with the doctor Mary Lou recommended, to check if the baby is okay.

My baby.

Who would have though that I would become pregnant.

Huh, I guess miracles do happen.

------

At 6.50 I drove into the garage.

I was sweating and my hands were shaking.

So much for telling him during dinner.

Ranger would see immediately that there was something wrong.

Hell, maybe he could use his supernatural power and see the problem, too.

So I wouldn't have to tell him.

I sighed and got out of the car, the bag with the tests in my hand.

I crossed the garage, took a deep breath and went into the already waiting elevator.

Up to the lion's den!

------

Two minutes later I was standing in front of Ranger's door. I just wanted to knock, when he opened the door.

I smiled but the smile vanished when he just said "Hey, babe" already turning his back to me and moving to the bedroom.

Confused I closed the door behind myself and followed him.

Could he already know everything? Was he angry because I was pregnant?

No, he couldn't know. Only Mary Lou knew and she would never tell anyone.

When I entered the bedroom, I heard him open and close doors in the walk-in closet, so I sat down on the bed.

I laid my hand down on the sheets and picutres of our love-making instantly came to my mind.

He was right, we were good together. More than good.

Maybe together they would be good parents, too.

"I'm sorry, babe."

"Huh?" Ranger was standing in front of me. He had clothes in one hand and a hounded look on his face.

"I have to fly down to Miami in an hour. I won't have time for dinner."

He looked at me for a few seconds then he turned around and walked to the living room. I followed him, again.

He was packing clothes into a bag as neatly and concentrated as he did everything.

Okay, now I was truly worried.

"What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

And there it was. The sentence that kept me from saying that we were in a relationship.

During the last days I had been hopeful, because he had started to tell me about his day or about a job.

I hadn't wanted to push, so I had kept the private questions to myself, always hoping that soon he would tell me.

But I guess, that had been wishful thinking.

Pain and sorrow gipped my heart and my eyes became wet.

I quickly turned around so he wouldn't see it.

"When are you going to be back?" I heard him quickly moving around behind me.

"I don't know. Call Tank if you have a problem."

Suddenly he was behind me. He slipped an arm around my waist, turned me towards him and gave me a fierce kiss.

Then he took his back and was out of the door without even looking back.

I stared at the door.

When had my emotions become secondarily?

I had always thought of Ranger as the one who thought of me first and the job second.

Was I too sensitive? Was that the influence of the hormones?

No, I guess not.

Poor, invisible little heart.

I walked out of the appartment like in trance, passing Ella without even recognizing her.

------

Lying on the bed in Ranger's bedroom was a bag.

* * *

Please review! 


	3. Angel

As always: I don't own anything and so on.

* * *

Joy and Pain

_**Chapter 3 : Angel**_

The next morning I stood up……and ran into the bathroom. I guess I wasn't one of the lucky persons who where left out by the morning sickness.

I was just sitting next to the toilet, trying to catch my breath, when I heard a soft voice.

"Here, Stephanie, that will make you feel better."

I looked up, holding my breath but not really shocked because the voice was so soft.

It was Ella.

She held a cup of herbal tea out to me.

I took it. "Thanks, I guess I got my niece's stomach flu."

She smiled and crouched in front of me.

"Stephanie, I'm a trained midwife. I know a pregnant woman when I see one."

I looked down and sipped the tea. It was tasting better than I would have imagined.

"Stephanie. Look at me, please."

I reluctantly lifted my eyes.

She studied me for a long moment. Then she gripped my hand and told me to stand up slowly.

She wrapped one arm around me and steered me to the sofa. There she took my cup and put it on the coffee table. She sat down and put my head against her shoulder, one hand stroking my hair.

"Since you're alone and obviously unhappy I guess you didn't tell Ranger?"

"How do you know I didn't tell him? Maybe he left because of this."

"First, he loves you and he will be very happy."

Huh, there are worlds between loving someone and trusting him or wanting a comittment.

"Second, I know why he left and that wasn't the reason."

I sat up straight and looked at her.

"Why did he leave?"

"He didn't tell you?"

I just looked at her.

She sighed and pulled my head back against her shoulder.

"I don't know, why he didn't tell you."

"He doesn't trust me!"

"No, that wasn't the reason. He trusts you more than most other people in his life. He probably just wanted to keep you safe."

I closed my eyes. How could I be safe, when he wasn't by my side.

Especially now.

"You know what we're gonna do, Stephanie?"

I looked at her.

"What?

"We're gonna go shopping."

"I still fit into all my clothes."

She laughed.

"Be happy about it as lang as you do. But I don't mean shopping for clothes, I mean shopping for food."

"As in going to a grocery?"

"Exactly"

"Oh"

She laughed again.

"Come on, it's gonna be fun."

Then she pulled me up with her and shoved me towards my bedroom.

"Go get dressed while I make a grocery list."

-----

One hour later we were standing in front of a big grocery store a little bit outside of Trenton.

We got a cart and got started.

While she loaded tons of healthy food into the cart, Ella explained to me, what I should eat and not eat during my pregnancy.

"In the morning, before you stand up, you eat a slice of crispbread, dry toast or rusk together with some herbal tea. Sip the tea slowly and also stand up slowly. A rapid changing of your posture aggravates the nausea."

And on we went towards fruit and vegetables.

"Right now you don't have to eat much more calories than before until the 4th month. Then you're gonna eat 250 to 300 calories more a day."

She grabbed four bananas a few apples, oranges, tangerines……

"You have to eat much fruit and vegetables."

And she grabbed carrots, cucumber, red pepper, tomatoes and corn.

I stared at the cart.

I would turn into a rabbit.

My child would be a rabbit.

"You don't have to eat everything at once, Stephanie." And she pulled me with her towards the pasta.

"It is good for you if you eat many little meals in the daytime. Besides that you have to eat many wholecorn products."

The next stop was the meat.

"You're gonna eat meager meat three to four times a week. It's good beacause of the iron."

And on it went and on it went.

Two hours later (!) we were back in the car and finally driving home.

I was tired and closed my eyes. Five minutes later I was asleep.

-----

When I woke up again we were 15 minutes away from my appartment.

"Stephanie, did you already make an appointment with a doctor?"

"Yes I have an appointment on Friday. Do you think that is early enough?"

"That's four days from now. Yeah it's okay. Who is your doctor?"

"Mrs. Meek. My friend Mary Lou recommended her. Do you know her?"

"Yes I do, she is very nice. Her name fits. She was Celia's doctor, too. Do you know Celia?"

"I just know, that she's Ranger's sister."

"Yeah, she's the oldest. First there's Celia, then Maria, then Rita, then Rayn, then Ranger and the youngest one is Carleen."

"You know the family very well. "

"I know all of the kids since ther were born. I was the midwife of Rosita, Ranger's mother, when she was pregnant with Calia, Maria and Rita and from then on we were friends."

She parked the car.

"And now you work for Ranger."

"And now I work for Ranger. And now we're gonna go up and we'll cook some lunch."

Oh my god.

She laughed a my shocked face.

"I'm gonna show you how to do it, Stephanie."

I guess Ella was would be my midwife.

But she wasn't only my midwife. She was my savior and my angel.

* * *

Reviews, please.

And it would be nice if you could tell me a name of a baby magazine or something like that.


	4. Heartbeat

None of the characters are mine and I make no profit. 

Thank you all for the nice reviews. I love getting a feedback.

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_**Chapter 4 : Heartbeat**_

_Friday, 29th June_

My alarm woke me up at 10 o'clock. Pregnant women need much sleep. That's my excuse.

As I had for the past four days I reached for the slice of crispbread and the cup of herbal tea that I had prepared yesterday. But I was excited because of the appointment with Doctor Meek and my stomach wouldn't want to settle down and although I stood up real slowly I had to dash to the bathroom. I hated morning sickness. And my mood became even more evil when I thought about what Ella had told me. Morning sickness could last from week 6 up to week 12. But I wanted it to stop now!

I had just finished brushing my teeth when my phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hey Stephanie, how are you feeling this morning?" Ella. I had to smile. She had been so nice to me during the last days. She had talked to Tank about giving my old job at Range Man back.

Tank was in charge of RangeMan right now bacause Ranger wanted to concentrate completely on this important job he was on right now.

I still didn't now what this job was, but I already guessed that it's something connected to his family. Hell maybe it was even about Julie. It hurt that he hadn't told me and that he hadn't called me during the last days.

The last time when he had gone to Chicago he had called me once a day. It had been nice lying in bed at night and hearing his voice before going to sleep. I had picked him up from the airport and I still remembered the drive home with his hand on my tight and then the hours we had spent in bed. Since I don't remember us using any protection, I guess that had been the day our baby had been made.

Our baby! I sighed.

"I guess that you don't feel well?"

"Not really. I was very sick this morning, but I guess it's just excitement."

"Yeah, that should be it. But you really don't have to worry. Your doctor is very nice. Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"No. I really like you and I appreciate everything you do for me, but it doesn't feel right."

If Ranger wasn't there she shouldn't be either.

"I understand you Stephanie. Could you call me, when you're finished?"

"Of course."

"Good." She sounded so happy and excited that I had to smile.

"Oh, and Tank said you could start your job on Monday, if you wanted to."

"So early?" There was so much to do before. I had to talk to Lula and Connie and to my parents….

"Yes. Marc, the guy doing research right now, is going to RangeMan Miami and they need to replace him very quickly. Besides, everyone is happy, to have you back."

"Okay, then I guess I will start on Monday."

"Very good. Remember to call me when you're finished at Doctor Meek's."

"I will. Bye, Ella."

"Bye, Stephanie."

I went into my bedroom to get dressed.

_Friday, 29th June_

_Ranger's POV:_

I opened the door to my appartment and sighed. Finally home.

The last days had been hell.

My brother had been shot at. Now he was lying in hospital with his right arm and his left leg in a cast.

My brother is the head of RangeMan Miami, while I'm the owner.

The guy who shot him, Michael Torner, wanted revenge because my brother Rayn had to shoot his 24 years old son during a bank robbery. It had been him, the bank robber, or a 6 year old girl, the hostage. There had been no other way. The police and RangeMan had proved this.

But I guess a father's love doesn't listen to reasonable arguments. In a way I could understand it. When I thought back to how I felt with Julie being taken as a hostage……

Anyway, now Torner was in Trenton. He probably knew that most of our family lives here. And he still wanted revenge…and he knew that RangeMan belongs to me.

I walked through the hall and into my bedroom. I went to the closet and took out my only pair of balck boxers and turned to walk to the bathroom. All I wanted right now was to take a shower, sleep for a lifetime and then call Stephanie. Sleeping with Staphanie would be even better, but I wanted to be well rested so I would be able to avoid her questions.

The less she knew the less danger she was in.

Halfway to the bathroom I saw something brown lying on my bed.

I turned and saw a brown bag.

An image of Stephanie sitting there with the bag beside her flashed through my mind.

I went to the bed and took the bag.

_Ella's POV:_

I went up to Ranger's appartment, a tray with a tasty lasagne in my hands and a bag with clothes hanging on my arm.I knew Ranger and he probably wouldn't even remember there's something like "eating" until I brought him something. This guy could forget everything over a job. I just hoped Stephanie was wrong and he couldn't forget everything.

Both of them deseved to be happy. And both of them couldn't be happy without the other.

I opened the door of the appartment and put the tray into the kitchen, guessing Ranger was in the bathroom.

I went to the bedroom to put the clothes into the closet and stopped.

Ranger stood beside his bed as if in trance.

He was starring at a pregnancy test.

I had to smile. I guess destiny shared my opinion.

"She has an appointment with her doctor at 12. If you hurry, you'll make it. Her name is Doctor Meek and her adress is….."

_Steph's POV:_

Ten minutes after twelfe I was lying on a bed (man, what luxury). And I was listening to my baby's heartbeat and seeing it in grey on the monitor.

Doctor Meeks had told me in her soft voice that my baby was okay. Everything was alright.

And now I could hear it.

_Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum, bum…_

My little baby, my honey.

I was still staring at the monitor, fascinated, when Dr. Meek turned her head towards the door.

"How did you get in here, mister."

* * *

Review, please.

I have no idea if the "pregnancy facts" are right, so excuse me. I guess that one belongs to an artist's freedom. ;)


	5. Daddy

None of the characters are mine and I make no profit.

Thank you all for the reviews. I love getting them.

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_**Chapter 5: Daddy**_

_Ranger's POV:_

_"She has an appointment with her doctor at 12. If you hurry, you'll make it. Her name is Doctor Meek and her adress is….."_

I stared at Ella, not able to think.

As if in trance I went to the door and into the elevator. While it went to the garage I looked into the mirror.

I looked at my ankle, where a knife was sitting.

I looked at my back, where a gun was sitting.

And I looked at my shoulder holster, where a gun was sitting.

I was wearing two guns and a knife.

And I was going to be a father.

A dad.

The doors opened and I went to the Carrera.

I got in and sped out of the garage and towards the adress Ella told me.

I was going to be a dad.

Through the whole drive there were pictures dancing in front of my eyes.

Pictures of Stephanie with a very pregnant belly, smiling.

Pictures of Stephanie with a very pregnant belly stnading in front of a nice house, smiling.

Pictures of Stephanie holding a little baby with blue eyes, smiling.

Pictures of a little girl with blue eyes taking uneasy steps towards me, smiling.

I smiled.

The woman I loved was going to have my baby.

I was going to be a daddy.

We were going to be a family.

I parked the car in front of Dr. Meek's practice and jumped out.

I went in and asked the medical secretary, where I could find Stephanie Plum.

"She is in room 2, but you cannot go…."

I was already opening the door.

The first thing I saw was Stephanie lying on a bed, tears running down her cheeks. Happy tears.

The first thing I heard was a strong _bum, bum, bum, bum, bum._

I looked at the monitor and saw a picture of grey and black lines and forms.

My heartbeat sped up.

The noise was my baby's heart.

The doctor turned to me.

"How did you get in here, mister."

_Steph's POV:_

I quickly turned and saw Ranger standing in the doorway, looking from me to the monitor and back again.

For a few seconds my heart stood still.

He knew.

And he was looking…..fascinated.

He was looking like I had to be looking.

"It's okay, he's the father."

Dr. Meeks smiled and stood up.

She shook hands with Ranger.

"I'm Dr. Meeks."

"Ricardo Manoso."

Huh, no Ranger?

"It's nice that you came back early enough to make it. Stephanie told me that you had to leave out of business reasons. Sit down, please."

Ranger came towards me and sat down on the chair beside the bed.

He looked into my eyes and took my hand, smiling softly.

"So, Stephanie. As I already told you, everything is wonderful and you're in your in your 8th week now. So the baby is going to be born at 8th Februrary."

She freed me of the equipment and gave me a paper towel to get rid of the gel she used for the ultrasound.

"I talked to Ella after you filled her in as your midwife. She told me that you're going to change your job."

"Yes, I'm back to working at the computer."

She seemed relieved and Ranger gave me a small kiss on my forehead. I guess he was relieved, too.

"Very good."

"But shouldn't she do any sports, so that she has exercise?" Ranger asked.

I glared at him and Dr. Meek had to laugh.

"She doesn't look very excited about that. It's okay as long as she cannot be hurt and you don't train her for a marathon. But you always have to be careful and try if it's okay for her and the baby. You told me that you're easily tired, right?"

I nodded.

"Hmm, then your body is still getting used to the new circumstance. So you should probably take it easy. Long walks are good and you should go swimming."

Ranger nodded.

"Anything else we should consider?"

"Ella will know everything else, but if you have a question you can always call me. Your girlfriend has my number."

I winced when I heard her calling me his girlfriend, but Ranger didn't seem to mind.

Ranger and me thanked Dr. Meek and together we walked to the reception, where we made a new appointment for in two weeks.

We said goodbye and stepped out of the practice.

I turned to Ranger,but I didn't know what to say.

He looked deep into my eyes. Then he bent down and kissed me softly. He deepened the kiss but I leaned back. I had hurt too much during the last days to just forget everything now.

Ranger took my hand.

"Come on, we're going to my appartment, so we can talk."

"But my car…"

"Tank is going to pick it up."

I was tired and so I didn't argue.

Ranger closed my door and went around to his side. He sat down and started the enginge.

"I promised Ella, that I would call her."

Ranger pushed a few buttons and you could hear the phone dial.

"She has helped you very much during the last days, hasn't she?"

I smiled. "Yes she has."

"Yes?"

"Hey Ella. It's me, Stephanie."

"Stephanie, what did Dr. Meek say?"

"Everything is okay. Date of birth will be the 23rd March."

"Wonderful. And how are you feeling?"

"I'm tired."

"Then rest now and sleep a little bit when you're home."

Ranger interfered: "We're driving to RangeMan, Ella."

"Oh, okay then she will just rest here and I will make something to eat. When are you going to be here?"

"I don't know but it will take a while. Traffic is pretty heavy."

"Okay, then I'm just going to start when you're here."

"Bye Ella."

"Bye Stephanie."

I leaned back and closed my eyes.

Seconds later I was asleep.

_Ranger's POV:_

We have been cought in a traffic jam for about ten minutes now. Stephanie was sleeping peacefully beside me.

I studied her. One of her arms was curled around her belly. I smiled. She was protecting our baby.

My heart still beat faster every time I thought about our baby.

I looked at her face and immediately felt guilty. There were shadows under her eyes indicating that she hadn't slept very good during the las days.

I knew that that was my fault.

She had wanted to tell me about the baby the day I left. I hadn't even noticed that something was wrong and I knew that it hurt her that I hadn't told her why I was going.

Besides, with the crap I had told her about my life not being suitable for a relationship and me not being family material, she had probably wondered how I would react.

It had been right at that time I hadn't been family material. Hell, I still wasn't. But that was going to change and I knew it would be more than worth it.

We were going to be a family.

That would mean changes for both of us but together we could handle everything.

Twenty minutes later we reached the RangeMan building.

Stephanie was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her up and so I picked her up, took her bag and carried her to the elevator.

The elevator doors opened and Ella was already inside.

She smiled at the sight of us and took Stephanie's bag.

We rode up in silence.

Ella opened the door for me and I carried Stephanie to the bedroom.

I laid her down carefully and covered up.

I sat down on the side of the bed and stroked her hair out of her face.

She sighed and snuggled into the sheets.

I smiled and kissed her.

Then I bend down and kissed her stomach, where our baby was growing.

* * *

I hope you like it. Review, please. 


	6. The talk

Thank you all ffor the nice reviews. I really enjoy them.

As always I don't own anything and I don't make any profit.

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_**Chapter 6: The talk**_

_Ranger's POV:_

_Then I bend down and kissed her stomach, where our baby was growing._

Ella stepped into the room. She carried a tray with a cup of tea and a dry toast.

I raised an eyebrow as she put it down on the bedside table.

"That's for Stephanie. When she wakes up she has to eat this and stand up very slowly."

"Why?" I was confused.

Ella smiled. "Because she suffers from morning sickness."

I nodded and stroked my Babe.

"Is it bad?"

Ella became serious.

"Yeah it is, Ranger. She has problems because of the warm weather and she was worried and excited very often during the last days."

I reached down to stroke our baby.

My poor babe. She had been alone during these days.

Well she had had Ella but I guess, or rather I hope, being with me is something different.

Because I'm the father.

And I would be a good daddy, I would take care of her and out baby.

I kissed her once more and stood up. I went to my office, turned my computer on and started a research about pregnancy and babies.

One would think I already know all of this because I have a daughter. But I hadn't known that Rachel was pregnant until she was in 4th month because she had had problems to find me. I was stationed in Guatemala at that time.

I had only come back when she was 8 months far and we merried quickly. I saw her maybe 3 hours. The next time I came home Julie was already 6 months old. We tried living together for one month and then parted. I moved to Trenton. She got to know Ron and we divorced after a marriage that lastet 9 months.

An hour later I knew all about prenatal care, I had searched for preparation courses and I was just getting a subscription for "American Baby".

During the time Ella had come in and told me that she was going now. Stephanie was still asleep but Ella told me not to worry because she probably hadn't slept much last night.

_Stephanie's POV:_

I woke up feeling warm, protected and actually resteted for the first time during the last days. I looked around and noticed that I was lying on Ranger's bed. He must have carried me up here. Since I couldn't see him I guess he was already in hospital getting his back looked after. I winced at the thought of me being as big as a house, which was inevitable.

I slowly sat up and leaned against the headnoard.

There was a tray with tea and toast on the bedside table. I had to smile. My angel had been here.

I drank the tea and slowly ate the toast. I thought about the talk with Ranger, which was also inevitable. I was surprised to notice that I wasn't neravous at all. Okay, that may be an exaggeration but it wasn't too bad. I didn't even feel sick. I had to do this and I was going to do this. He seemed excited about the baby and we were going to have a serious talk. No emoitional breakdowns from my side. Serious.

I put the empty cup back on the tray.

I slowly stood up and leaned against the wall for a few seconds before I began to walk through the appartment looking for Ranger.

I found him in his office working on his computer. He looked up when I stepped into the doorway.

"Hey, babe. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded.

He stood up and came towards me and bend down to kiss me softly. Then he turned me around and steered me to the living room where we sat down on the sofa.

"Okay, babe, am I right that you wanted to tell me the day I left?"

I just nodded.

He looked at me for a few minutes that seemed like a lifetime.

Then he simply said "I'm sorry, babe."

And there was my plan to keep it serious.

Tears sprang into my eyes and I looked away so he wouldn't see them.

His arms came around me and he pulled me against him. I only struggled for a few seconds before I relaxed into his strong, protective embrance.

"Everything is going to be good, babe. I already told you I loved you on many occasions and that hasn't changed. We're good together and we will manage this."

I pulled back.

"Ranger this is more then just being good in bed. We're talking about a human being here."

He looked angry.

"Babe, don't you think I know that? I already have a daughter, remember? And why do you think I was talking about having good sex?"

"Because there hasn't been much more during the last time, Ranger."

I looked into his eyes. I had hurt him. I didn't want to feel guilty but I did.

"There hasn't been more, Stephanie? What about the dinners,the phone calls and the talks. It was hard for me to open up, you know."

I was really feeling guilty now. But part of what I had said was right.

"Yeah, Ranger, but we never went out together. Dinner was always either here or at my appartment. Maximum at Shorty's. And you told me about your jobs and your days but I don't know about your family. You didn't tell me why you had to go. And you didn't call me. That was a step backwards don't you think?"

"We never went out because I was worried about your safety. The same goes for not telling you why I had to go. And I just didn't have time to call nor was it safe enough."

"Ranger if we are going to have a relationship, which I really hope, this has to change. I only feel safe when I know where you are and why and that you are feeling well. Besides you always have time to call. I would have been happy about a "Yo, babe. It's me. I'm neither dead nor hurt."

And when the baby is born. What's then? Do you want to lock our baby up in here so it doesn't get hurt?"

Ranger sighed and leaned back.

"That is completely different and you know it."

"No, I don't."

"I just want you to be safe, babe. It would kill me if something happened to you because of me."

"I know, Ranger, but I want to be part of your life and I hope that the baby will be part of your life, too."

He sat up.

"Of course it will, babe. I love this baby as much as I love you. I wouldn't want to miss any of you in my life. I wouldn't survive."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good.

I leaned forwards and snuggled into his chest. His arms came around me and he started stroking my back.

"Did you doubt it?"

"I had a few doubts, yes. I though you might feel pressured. With your life not leading…"

"Babe, we already have a relationship. And I will change, I will become father and family material."

I leaned back.

"But what if that makes you unhappy. I don't want you to hate me or yourself because you had to give up so much."

"The only thing I would hate to give up is you and our baby, babe."

I looked into his eyes. He was serious. I smiled.

"Okay, but we're going to take it slow and we will talk if there's a problem. And you will have to open up."

"I will."

"Will you tell me why you went to Miami."

He buried his face in my hair.

"Please, Ranger."

"Yes, I will but not now, okay?"

I looked into his face and noticed how tired he was. More than tired. He was exhausted.

I nodded. "You have to sleep."

He smiled. "Yes."

"I have promised Mary Lou to come over, today."

"Does she know?"

"Yes. She, Ella and you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I didn't tell my parents yet."

"Afraid?"

"No…" he raised the eyebrow even higher "well, maybe a little bit. But I wanted to tell you first."

He smiled and kissed me.

"Okay, now you get some sleep." I stood up. " I will call you tomorrow."

"Babe, I want you to stay here."

I looked at him.

"That will be our next talk but not now. You're exhausted. Go and sleep for a few years."

He smiled and stood up. He followed me to the door where he kissed me goodbye.

"Be careful."

I nodded and went into the elevator.

I had to talk to Mary Lou.

* * *

I hope you liked it.

Review, please.


	7. Danger

Thanks for the sweet reviews.

As always, I unfortunately don't own anyone and make no profit.

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_**Chapter 7: Danger**_

"Oh god, that's so sweet. He carried you and he wants to try!"

"Yeah, Mare, but what if that's not enough? Now not only my heart is at stake but also my babys life."

I laid one hand down on my stomach. A gesture that I made pretty often during the last days.

Mary Lou, who had also noticed this, smiled.

"Steph he's right, you're good together. You'll manage this."

"But what if not? What should I do when I was right and he can't do the changes he wants to do or if he hates me or himself for it?"

"He said that loosing you and the baby would be the only thing he would hate himself for, right?"

"Yes, but…."

"Steph you have a lot to learn, too." She took my hand. "I know that you have been hurt often, maybe too often, in the past. But you can't let the past endanger your future."

I looked at her, I knew she was right but was still worried.

"You trust Ranger, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"See, trust is one of the most important things in a relationship. You and Morelli loved each other but you didn't trust each other. The same goes with your ex. The trust was destroyed when he cheated on you. This relationship can work if you want it to."

I nodded. "It's not gonna be easy."

She smiled. "It never is."

I looked at my watch. 10 o'clock. Gosh had we really talked for four hours?

"I have to go now, Mare. I'm tired."

"It was an exhausting day for you."

I laughed. "Yes it certainly was."

She walked me to the door and hugged me.

"Sleep well and call me soon."

"I will."

Twenty minutes later I unlocked my appartment. I locked up behind me and went straight into the bathroom where I took a shower and brushed my teeth.

I had just made my tea and my toast for the next morning when my phone rang.

"Yes."

"Yo, babe." I smiled.

"Hey, why aren't you sleeping anymore?"

"I wanted to know that you came home okay."

I narrowed my eyes. "And how did you know that I'm home now?"

Silence.

"Who?"

"Lester."

I gritted my teeth.

"Why?"

"Because I want you safe."

"I can take care of myself, Ranger."

"Okay then you take care of yourself and me or in this case Lester takes care of the baby."

"You don't think I can do that?" My voice cracked.

"Shit, babe…" I hung up on him.

Tears were running down my cheeks as I pulled the plug of the phone and they didn't dry until I was lying in bed minutes later. I immediately fell to sleep.

_Ranger's POV:_

"Shit, babe…" and she hung up on me.

"§° " I threw the phone against the wall, where it shattered.

She was right. Of course I should have told her about Torner. Then she would be here now. She would be safe. She would be careful.

I got dressed, took the keys to the Porsche and ran down into the garage.

Ten minutes later I opened the door to my babe's appartment with the key I had had imitated. The chain stopped me. I took my little tool out and unhooked it.

I sighed. It took me less than 30 seconds to get in her appartment. She had to get out of here.

I went to the window to show Lester that I was up here. He flashed his flashlight. He would stay in the lot and watch out for anything unusual.

I went into the bedroom.

She was sleeping on her side, one arm around her stomach. I could see that she had been crying and guilt tightened my throat.

"I will do better, babe, I promise."

I thought of Torner. We had followed his trace to Trenton. My partents and my sisters plus their families were under protection the whole time.

Tomorrow I would tell Stephanie everything and I would make her move in with me. I wouldn't argue about this. But I guessed she wouldn't want to argue anyway.

I took my clothes off and took my boxers out of her drawer. Then I slid in behind her and pulled her into my arms. She sighed and snuggled into me.

I covered her arm around her stomach with mine and she entwined our fingers. I put my face into her hair and breathed her scent in. Seconds later I was asleep.

_Steph's POV:_

I woke up when the sun had heated the room enough to make me sweat. I sighed and snuggled back into Ranger's chest.

Wait….Ranger? I immediately remembered yesterday and jumped out of the bed.

Big fault.

I ran into the bathroom.

I was kneeling in front of the toilett barfing my soul out when I felt Ranger pull my hair back and stroke my back.

After a few minutes my stomach had calmed down a bit and I sat up.

Ranger handed me my cup of tea and my toast and flushed the toilet.

I slid back until I felt the cold wall behind me and leaned against it. My eyes closed th whole time. I felt Ranger crouch before me.

I reluctantly opened my eyes but immediately concentrated on the tea and the toast.

"I'm sorry, babe."

"It wasn't your fault. I stood up to fast."

He brushed a lock of my hair behind my eyes. "You know that I didn't only mean that."

I moved away from his hand.

"Come on, babe. I will tell you why I went to Miami. Then you will understand what I meant."

He picked me up and carried me to the couch where he sat me down on his lap.

He kissed my forehead and started.

"My brother Ryan had been shot by a man called Michael Turner. Ryan was too fast for him but he got hit in the shoulder and the leg."

"I'm sorry, I hope he's feeling okay."

Ranger smiled and kissed my forehead again. "He's a horrible patient and grumpy as hell but beside that he's okay."

"Torner shot my brother because he had to shoot his son during a bank robbery. The son, Markus, had taken a little gir for hostage. There hadn't been another way."

"I'm sure there hadn't been." I felt sorry for Ryan and for the little girl. "How's the little girl?"

"She's fine. She and her family are enjoying the Bahamas right now. Costs are taken by RangeMan."

"That's nice of you."

He smiled again.

"Anyway, Ryan is the head of RangeMan Miami but I'm still the owner. And now Michael Torner wants revenge."

I sat up. Nausea hitting me again. "Ranger what's with Julie?"

He pulled me back against him. "Calm down, babe. She's at her grandparents summer house in Italy right now."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah it is. But what isn't good is that we could trace him until he came to Trenton. We lost him here."

I snuggeled closer to Ranger.

"You think he wants to do something to your family?"

"I don't know but there's a strong possibility. And I'm afraid that he's going to find out about you. That's why I wanted you under protection. My family is under protection, too."

"Oh, so you didn't think I was a bad mommy?" I played with his chest hair.

"God no, babe." He took my face in his hands and kissed me softly. "I never even had the idea that you could be a bad mother."

"Really?" I was unsure about my mother qualities.

"Babe, you're going to be a wondeful mother."

"But I know nothing about being a mother or about babies. You know more than me."

He chuckled dryly. "No I don't, babe."

"But you have a daughter…."

"But I haven't been there when she was born and after her birth I didn't see her until she was 6 months old. And then I only lived toghether with them for about one month. After that I reduced to a person signing birthday cards or E-Mails and that comes by twice a year."

"I'm sorry." I kissed him softly.

"Me too. But now we can learn evreything together." He leaned me back onto the sofa and started to place little kisses onto my stomach. I laughed.

We were interrupted when there was a knock at the door.

Ranger stood up, ran into the bedroom and came back with his gun. He checked the peephole then opened the door.

Tank and Ella stormed in, both of them seemed very excited. Ella immediately sat down beside me and put an arm around me.

"What's up?" I asked unsure.

Tank put a magazine onto the table. I looked at it. American Baby.

Ranger looked at him as if daring him to say something wrong.

Tank turned to me. "Are you pregnant?"

"Yes." Both me and Ranger answered at the same time.

"Shit."

Ranger took a step towards him but he immediately lifted his hands. "Wait, I mean I'm happy for you two, really. But……this came together with the magazine."

He handed Ranger a shot. Ranger looked down at it and everything within him seemed to still.

I felt my throat close in fear. He sat down on my side and showed it to me.

It was a picture of us leaving Dr. Meek's practice. There was a network like at the gun range or at archery. The middle ponited at my stomach.

* * *

I hope you like it. Review, please. 


	8. Parents Nr 1

Thank you for the reviews. I love them.

As always, I don't own anything and so on.

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_**Chapter 8: Parents Nr.1**_

It was a picture of us leaving Dr. Meek's practice. There was a network like at the gun range or at archery. The middle ponited at my stomach.

We all knew who sent the picture. Michael Torner.

I started to shiver. Ranger pulled into his lap and kissed my forehead.

"We're going to inform the police."

Tank raised his eyebrow. It was unusual for Ranger to tell the police about his problems.

I sat up. "We can't. I haven't told my parents yet. And Lula and Connie. They would kill me."

Ranger looked at me his mouth was turned up slightly. He was clearly amused.

"No reason to laugh Ranger. Because YOU are going to go with me when I tell my parents."

His amusement vanished and panic flashed in his eyes. He got himself back under control and put his blank face on.

"Okay, babe. But we'll have to do it quickly. This is serious."

It's Saturday so my parents would be grocery shopping until about 11.

"Let's go there for lunch, okay?

He nodded.

I got up and went to call my mother. Ella followed me into the kitchen. She looked into the fridge, found it nearly empty, and took a piece of paper out to make a grocery list.

I smiled at her.

I called my mother's cell phone and waited.

"Hello," she screamed. "Is there somebody hello? I can't hear you!"

I shook my head. "That's because I didn't say anything yet, mom."

"Is that you, Stephanie?" she screamed on.

"Yes."

"Hello, here's your mother."

I rolled my eyes.

"I know, mom. I dialed your number, remember? And you don't have to scream. I can here you even if you whisper."

"Okay, what do you want, Stephanie? I'm grocery shopping with your father." she whispered.

I leaned my head against the fridge. Ella chuckled.

"I wanted to ask if Ranger and me could come for lunch today."

"Ranger? That is that man you work with, right?"

I heard my grandmother talk about a "nice package" in the background and had to laugh.

"Yes. So is it okay?"

"Well, of course." My mother was clearly confused.

"Okay, see you than. Bye." And I quickly disconnected before she could get any ideas.

I stood beside Ella and looked across her shoulder.

"Okay, I think I have everything. By the way, when is your next appointment with Dr.Meek?"

"Friday, 13 July."

She sucked in some air. I guess Ella's superstitious.

I smiled. "Ella, I can be unlucky every day of the month."

She nodded. "Okay, if you don't believe in it probably nothing's going to happen."

I put my arm around her and together we went into the living room. Both Tank and Ranger were talking into their cells. Ranger looked up when we came in. He smiled.

"Okay see you then." He disconnected and came to me. He pulled me into his arms.

"What did your mother say?"

"We are expected to be there at 1 o'clock sharp."

He nodded. "Good."

"We could do the grocery shopping until then." Ella said to me.

I just wanted to nod when Ranger interrupted.

"But go to Giovanni's and take Cal and Hal with you. And remember that Stephanie will be living in my appartment."

I looked at him and took his hand. "Excuse us for a minute, please."

Ella nodded and I could see Tank was trying to hide a smile. He was still on his phone.

I pulled Ranger towards the bedroom and closed the door behind us.

I leaned against it while he sat on the bed.

"Babe, I'm not going to argue about that!"

"I don't want to." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why the appartment at RangerMan? Why not he Batcave?"

He chuckled and relaxed. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me softly.

"There is no Batcave, babe. Well, not anymore. I sold it after you lived in the appartment during the Slayers thing. I didn't like it anymore."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "It felt cold and impersonal."

"And the appartment at RangeMan doesn't?"

He raised an eyebrow again. " I thought you like it."

"I do, but it doesn't feel like home. Beside, it's not a home for a baby."

He smiled and kissed me again. "It shouldn't be. We will just live there while we search for a nice house, okay?"

I beamed and nodded.

"A nice bright house with a big garden. We could get a dog." I dreamed.

He laughed. "One thing after another, babe. First the house, then the baby and then we can think about a dog and maybe also a cat."

"You like cats?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

He lifted me from his lap and sat me down beside him.

"Good, then get dressed and go shopping. Hal and Cal will be waiting by your car."

He turned towards the door.

"Ranger?" He stopped.

"Yes?"

"Why do I need two bodguards?"

He came back and kneeled in front of me.

"Easy, babe. Two persons to protect." He kissed me first on the mouth, then on the stomach.

"Be careful, babe."

"You, too, Ranger."

Three hours later, Ranger parked the car in front of my parent's house. I looked at the door and saw my grandmother standing there. I had to laugh.

She was wearing a pair of black cotton pants and a white looking-through blouse. She was wearing a black bra.

Ranger was looking like he was getting ready for an invasion.

I leaned over and kissed him. "It's not gonna be that bad. Relax."

He looked over my shoulder at my grandmother and smiled.

He shook his head.

"Come on, let's go or everything will be cold by the time we finished talking."

We got out and Ranger went to the trunk. He opened it and took two bouquets and a box of cigars out.

I raised an eyebrow.

He smiled. "I'm well raised, babe.", was all he said.

We walked to the door.

"Hey grandma." I kissed her onto her cheek.

"Well hello, Stephanie." She grinned.

"Hello Mrs. Mazur. Here, these are for you."

"Would you look at that. He brought me flowers."

Ranger grinned.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in my parent's livingroom.

My mother and my grandmother were still beaming because of their flowers. My father sat on his armchair and glanced at his cigars. My family was winded around Ranger's little finger and he was looking pretty pleased with himself.

I shook my head and he smiled at me.

I took a deep breath. Now or never.

"So, mom, dad, grandma. We have something important to tell you?"

My mother and my grandmother looked up. "We?", they asked.

I looked at Ranger and he took my hand.

"I'm pregnant."

Bam. My mother fainted.

I ran towards her while my dad and my grandmother were still standing, and accordingly sitting, with their mouths open.

"Mom." I patted her cheek. "Mom, please, wake up.

I felt Ranger come up behind me. He had a little bottle in his hand. He reached across me and held it beneath her nose.

Her eyes opened and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I leaned back against Ranger and he wrapped an arm around me, helping me up then he helped my mother up.

She looked at me.

"You're pregnant?"

I nodded.

She turned towards Ranger. "And you're the father."

He nodded.

Grandma Mazur clapped her hands together.

"Oh wonderful. My favourite grandchild is pregnant. I'm gonna be a great-grandmother for yet another child. And Ranger is the father."

She came over to us and first hugged and kissed me and then Ranger. She whispered something into his ear and Ranger smiled.

_Ranger's POV:_

I smiled at Grandma Mazur. She had just whispered to me that she was lucky it was me and that she knew we would be happy together.

Stephanie's father, who until now had silently sat and watched the whole scene stood up and went to stand in front of her.

To tell you the truth I had been more nervous about him then about Grandma Mazur ot Steph's mother. I knew that he loved Stephanie like no one else and that he protected her.

He looked into Stephanie's eyes, probably trying to find out if she was happy.

Then he smiled, "I'm happy for you my little girl" and drew he into his arms.

Stephanie leaned into his embrance and snuggled her head into his chest.

I smiled. My babe was a father-girl.

I looked at Steph's mom to find her watching me with a little smile. She winked at me and went into the kitchen to make lunch ready.

Half an hour later I watched with amusement as my babe sighed about a piece of pineapple upside-down cake.

We were sitting side by side across from Grandma Mazur and Steph's mother. Her father was sitting at the head of the table.

Stephanie had told them everything about her appointment at Dr. Meek's, Ella and her morning sickness.

Then the question I had feared for the whole evening was asked by, who else should have asked it, Stephanie's mother.

"So when are you going to marry?" Both Stephanie and me looked up, we hadn't talked about marriage, yet. "You are going to marry soon, right?"

We looked at each other and I decided to speak up.

"We haven't talked about marriage, yet, Mrs. Plum. There had been enough excitement because of the pregnancy. We will think about it as soon as everything was a little settled down."

"But mom, " Stephanie interfered, "today pregnancy doesn't necessarily lead to marriage."

Both her mother and surprisingly her grandmother, too, gasped.

"That doesn't mean that we won't marry." I said. Stephanie looked at me. Uh oh, quick change of topic needed.

"But as I already said, we will have to talk about this in a quiet moment first."

Stephanie smiled at me but her eyes told me that we would talk about this later.

Another hour later we were back in the car. Stephanie took a deep breath and leaned back into her seat.

I reached over to stroke her cheek and she leaned into my hand.

I leaned over to kiss her. Then I started the engine and drove towards RangeMan.

"You can lay down a little bit while I talk with Juniak, okay?" She opened her mouth but I interrupted her. "Connie and Lula will have to wait. You can invite them over tomorrow if you want to, but today was already exciting enough for you. Juniak and me will probably talk for a while and I will wake you when he wants to talk to you."

Juniak was back to being police chief, major had held too less action for him. We were friends and often met to drink something or play cards together. I knew that he would keep his mouth shut. We wanted the pregnancy to stay quiet as long as we could. Steph's family promised us that they wouldn't say anything and I knew that they would keep this promise because it was better for Stephanie this way.

Stephanie didn't argue. She looked tired so I told her to sleep. She closed her eyes and immediately her breathing evened.

When I drove into the garage Staphanie was still sleeping so I picked her up again and carried her up to the appartment. There I took her shoes and jeans of and laid her down on my bed. I covered her up and kissed her softly. She sighed and snuggled into my sheets. I smiled.

I went into my office. It was 3.55. Juniak would be here in 5 minutes.

* * *

I hope you like it. Review, please. 


	9. Parents Nr 2a

As always, I don't own anything and so on.

Ps: For the one who asked, I have no idea who Ranger called. He's the man of mistery, how should I know?

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_**Chapter 9: Parents Nr. 2a**_

It was Friday afternoon and I was sitting in my cubicle doing a research on a granny that reminded me of my Grandma Mazur. She had been grabbed for indecent behavior. She had taken a bath in the fountain of a mall, in the afternoon, naked. You're probably asking yourself why she was given to RangeMan. Well that's because her son's not only a son but a Son. He belongs not only to her family but to The Family, too. And he had sworn to protect his grandma. Again no bad thoughts from my side. I would have done the same.

The past days had been as uneventful as my days could be. Means, no photographs or shots in any other way.

The bad thing was that Torner was untraceable both to RangeMan and the TPD.

Since Sunday not only my family, Ranger, Tank and Ella know about the baby but Lula and Connie, too.

It had been a concert of screams. I had invited them over to RangeMan. They screamed when they learned that they were in Ranger's appartment, again when they heard that I lived together with him, again when they heard that we're together and they just completely lost it when I told them about the baby. After that we had eaten donuts and they grilled me about every detail. They promised not to tell anyone. They stayed until 7 in the evening when Ranger came home.

Well not really home. We would start to search for a home the next week.

I printed the information on The Family Granny and turned the computer off. Ranger had forbidden me to work longer than 3 hours without break.

So now I worked from 8 to 11 , then I took a walk with Ella, then I had lunch together with Ranger or somebody else if he had an appointment, than I slept until 2 and then I worked from 2 to 5.

And I knew that every moment Ranger would stand in my door and see if I really stopped working.

We hadn't told the other emlpoyees that I was pregnant, yet. We wanted to tell Ranger's family first.

And we would tomorrow.

My stomach fluttered at the thought of it and I sighed.

"What's up, babe?" I jumped up.

"Ranger! I told you to stop sneaking up to me." I put one arm around my stomach but it was more a gesture to protect my baby than anything else.

He walked up to me and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry, babe. I didn't want to. You were so deep in thoughts that you didn't hear me."

I snuggled into him. "You're right. I'm sorry, too. I didn't want to be snappy."

"You weren't. What were you thinking about?"

I looked down at my shoes and he sighed. "Not my family again." I nodded.

He kissed me softly. "I told you that you don't have to worry, they'll love you."

"I know, but…"

"But what?"

I looked up at him. "What if they think that I want to trap you with my pregnancy or that I only want you because of your money."

He chuckled. "They won't, babe."

"How can you be so sure about that?" I was starting to become angry. He didn't take me seriously.

He immediately sensed my mood change and became serious. He sat down in my chair and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm sure because I have already told them about you a long time ago. They know that you're special to me and my parents know that I love you. Besides Julie told them much about you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "I always talk to my parents about my problems and Julie's truly crazy about you."

"I was a problem for you?"

He nodded. "Yes, because I was afraid you would be hurt if I got too close but I couldn't seem to keep my distance. You're like a magnet babe."

I smiled and snuggled into him.

"Feelin' better now?"

I nodded.

"Good. Did you rest enough?"

"Yes, why?"

He grinned at me. "Because I'm free for today and the whole weekend and I want to go swimming with you as Dr.Meek instructed."

I grinned back. "Really?" He nodded.

That was wonderful.

"Where are we going swimming, Ranger?"

"You will see. Do you have swim-wear here?"

I nodded. During the last days I had moved more of my things into the appartment. By now my bedroom and my bathroom in the old appartment were empty. My lease would end in August.

"Okay, then lets go and change."

An hour later I watched Ranger do the crawl through the water. I was leaning on the edge, kicking the water.

We were in a house that belonged to a friend of Ranger who moved to Britain but kept the house because he was raised in it. The house was huge and everything looked pretty expensive.

Ranger moved towards me, put his arms around my waist and pulled me to him.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Are you tired?" I shook my head. "No, just enjoyed watching you." He grinned and pulled me with him. "Come on, you need exercise."

I scowled at him but swam.

We talked about Lula and Tank, who had parted and were both miserable now, and laughed because, just like us, they didn't seem to realize that they belonged together.

After half an hour I became tired so we dried off and dressed.

"Can I come here more often? It's too hot to walk at 12 even when Ella and me walk through the forest."

"Of course you can, babe."

"That's good."

I fell asleep during the drive home and, once again, Ranger carried me up. He let me sleep until 8 then he woke me up and we ate dinner

_Saturday, 12 o'clock:_

Ranger parked in front of a nice little town house. The area looked neat and save. A complete contrast to the area where Ranger grew up.

Ranger had told me that his family had moved here when he had been 16. At this time his grandmother, his father's mother, had died and left his father a decent amount of money. He had used it to build up a practice and made much more money than he had when he worked at the emergency room.

The only ones that still lived in the poor area was his grandmother and his grandfather, his mother's parents. But they lived in a part that was mostly save because there lived mostly old people and they were respected.

His mother had grown up there, too. She was a nurse and that had been how she had gotten to know his father, who had moved from Florida to Trenton to work here.

Both of his grandparents had grown up in Cuba and had moved to the USA when they got married.

So, as I already said, now we're sitting in the BMW in front of their house.

I looked to my left. Huh, no Ranger. I heard someone chuckle and looked to my right. Ranger was smiling at me. He had opened my door and was leaning down.

He kissed me and took my hand.

"Come on,babe. We don't want to be late."

"You didn't tell me who would be here yet."

"My parents and a few others."

"A few others?" Okay, so I sounded a little panicked but hey, we are talking bat-family here.

"My grandparents and 3 of my sisters. Maria, Rita and Carleen. Carleen studies in Yale but is home for 2 months right now. Celia is in Australia with her children because it's safe there."

"Do they have kids?" I asked while Ranger opened the trunk to take out a few presents. He gave me the vine I had picked out for his father and the cake my mother had baked. She had told me to invite Ranger's parents over for dinner soon. I hoped I could postpone it as long as I could. My parents and my grandma could be a little….well…embarassing. But I loved them anyway.

He laid one arm around me and walked me to the door.

"Maria has a son and a daughter. Alejandro is 12 and Ana is 6. Her husband is currently in China. Rita has twins, David and Pedro. They're 4. Her husband, Jake, should be here tonight,too. He's an estate agent and I want to ask him to help us with our house."

He rang the bell and we heard a dog bark.

"That's my father's dog. Mary is a German shepherd, she's a nice dog."

We heard someone sent the dog back into the garden. Then the door was opened by an old man. The resemblance with Ranger wasn't obvious. It was the kind of resemblance you only notice when two persons are close to each other.

"Ah, mi nieto. Oh, y una qué mujer hermosa."(+) He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "I'm Ricardo's grandfather, Carlo."

I smiled. "Hands off, abuelo.(+)" Ranger narrowed his eyes at his grandfather but he was smiling. "She's mine."

His grandfather laughed. "Then look out for her. I'm sure your father would just live to steal her from you."

"Steal whom?" Came a voice from behind him.

"Your son's woman."

"No, I wouldn't." Ranger's father appeared next to Carlo. He looked at me and grinned. "Well, maybe I would."

Everyone laughed.

"Padre, that's Stephanie. Babe, that's my father Carlos."

We shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Manoso."

"It's completely my pleasure, honey. And call me Carlos, please."

I smiled at him.

"Carlos, where are your manners. Why don't you invite them in?" A female voice asked.

Ranger's grandfather turned towards his son-in-law, smiling. "Yes, Carlos, where are your manners?"

Ranger chuckled and we went into the house.

It looked as neat as the outside had promised. And it looked friendly. Welcoming.

The hall was painted in a soft yellow. A bouquet of sunflowers was standing on top of an antique looking commode. In the middle of the hall a little woman stood, hands on her waist. She had to be Ranger's mother. They had the same eyes.

She smiled as soon as she saw me and came towards me.

"Ah, Stephanie. It's so nice to finaly meet you. I'm Marta, Ricardo's mother." She took the cake and the bottle out of my hands and hugged me.

"Come on, you need something cool to drink. It's just too hot this sommer, don't you think? Was your drive okay?"

I had to smile. Ranger's mother was a talker, who would have thought?

She steered me into a beautiful kitchen.

"What's under the foil?"

"A cake my mother made and this is Italian vine. I hope you'll like it."

"Oh, that's very nice. I'm sure we will. Come on lets drink a little bit champagne."

Ranger interfered. "No alcohol for Stephanie." He pured some water into a glass and gave it too me.

"¿Es ella católica?"( +) An older woman asked. I jumped because I hadn't heard her coming into the room.

"Si, abuela."( +) He wrapped one arm around me. "Babe that's my grandmother Rosa."

She looked me over, nodded satisfied and went back into what seemed to be the living room.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the others." Ranger's mother said and took my hand. She pulled me into the living room, which was filled with people.

Ranger's mother clapped her hands. "Listen everyone, this is Ricardo's girlfriend Stephanie."

"Stephanie, that's my daughter Maria, her son Alejandro and her daughter Ana." She pointed to a woman that looked just like her younger version. She was pretty with her black curly hair and her body looked as if it had been created by an artist. She smiled at me and shook my hand. Two children were standing on either side of her. Ana was a little girl that looked like her mother except for her brown straight hair and I knew she would break hearts sooner than her mother would want her to. Alejandro looked like an angel. He had inherited his mother's face structure but I guess the rest was his father. His hair was blond and curly and his eyes sparkled s if he knew something but he wouldn't tell.

"This is my daughter Rita, her husband Jake and my grandchildren David and Pedro."

Rita hugged me. "Welcome." Her husband just smiled at me because he had his sons sitting on either side of his waist. They were looking like tomboys. Both of them wore a cowboy hat and they had guns in their hands. I smiled at them and they grinned back.

"Where's Carleen?" Ranger asked.

Just as his mother wanted to answer somebody screamed behind Ranger. "Ric!"

A pretty girl flew into his arms. He laughed and spinned her around.

I noticed that she had to be the prettiest human being I had ever laid eyes on. She was pure perfection.

She seemed very young, maybe 20 so that meant she was the pet of the family.

Ranger finally released her. He pulled her towards me and put an arm around me.

"Babe, that's Carleen. Bebé (+) , that's my woman."

Carleen eyeballed me. She looked at my white skirt and the blue top that matched my eyes. It wasn't Armani as her clothes looked like but I liked it. Aparently she didn't because I saw a look of disgust cross her face. She noticed her femily looking at her and forced a small smile. "Hello" I smiled back but I knew the smile didn't reach my eyes.

Hmm, no love lost here. Nobody else seemed to notice and so we took our seat. I was seated next to Rita and Ranger. On his other side sat Carleen.

Ranger's family questioned me about my life and my family. They were very nice and welcoming.

* * *

Tarnslated by babelfish, I'm sorry if there're faults.

(+)Ah, my grandson. Oh, and a what a bautiful woman.

(+)grandpa

(+)Is she catholic?

(+)Yes, grandma.

(+)Baby

* * *

I hope you like it. More coming soon.

Review please.


	10. Parents Nr 2b

Thank you for the nice reviews. I love you all.

As always, I don't own anything, well except Ranger's family (It's a start isn't it?), and I make no profit.

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_**Chapter 10: Parents Nr.2b**_

Ranger was distracted by Carleen most of the time. She was telling him about her study and everything else that had happened since they had talked the last time. She occupied him a little bit too much for my taste but I didn't want to say something.

After dinner, which had been delicious, I helped Rita, Maria and Marta , Ranger's mother wanted me to call her that, to clear the table. Ranger sat down on the sofa with Carleen who was still talking nonstop.

Ranger's father, or Carlos as he wanted me to call him, turned on some latin music and he showed me how to dance the salsa. I soon got it because I already could dance the mambo, the tango and a few other dances. It was nice and soon David and Pedro demanded to dance with me. I danced with them while Rita snuggled with her husband.

Another half hour later I was tired and so I sat down on an armchair. Devid and Pedro sat down on the arms and started to argue about who would get to marry me.

"Sorry, my friends, but that's my woman." Ranger picked up both of them and took them to his grandmother who was sitting in another armchais looking quit pleased with herself. "Go search for your own woman."

He came back and crouched before me.

"Carleen got a call." Huh, as if I was interested in that. I was tired because everything had been so exciting and I hadn't slept today.

Carleen came back and she frowned as she saw Ranger with me. She came towards us and put one hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Ricky, I have to tell you some other things."

"Soon, bebè, Stephanie and me have to tell you something first." He stood up and asked for everybody's attention.

"Okay everyone, we have something wonderful to tell you." He grinned down at me and I smiled back. "We're going to have a baby."

First there was silence then everyone clapped and hugged us.

Marta hugged me. "I'm very happy for you two. You make my son very happy."

I smiled at her. "He does the same with me."

Everyone looked happy for us. Well, except one person of course.

Carleen moved to Ranger's side and whispered something into his ear he nodded and she pulled him out of the room.

I looked after them and sat down again. Marta, Rita and Maria were asking me about my pregnancy. They were happy to hear that Ella was my midwife and Dr. Meek my doctor.

Half an hour later I was exhausted.

I moved up and into the garden. There I sat down on a deck chair in the shadow of a big tree. It was surprisingly cool out here.

I looked around the beautiful garden. It was full of grass and flowers and there was a little pond on my left with water lilies swimming on top of the water. I wanted a garden like that. Except mine would have a swing and a sandbox, too.

I sighed and tried to relax.

"Hey, are you tired, miel (+)?" I looked up as Marta sat down on another deck chair next to me and nodded. "Yes a little bit. It was a wonderful but stressful day and I didn't sleep very well because I was so excited." She smiled and nodded thoughtfully.

"And my son didn't pay very much attention to you today, did he?"

I shook my head. "That's no problem. Carleen and he had much to talk about and he told me that they hadn't seen each other for a long time."

She took my hand. "You have to know that Carlos and me didn't plan Carleen but when we found out that I was pregnant we were very lucky about it. Carleen is the youngest and she's pretty spoiled. She has always looked up to Ranger and he has loved her right from the first moment he saw her. She demands his attention very often but you have to show her that you're Ranger's girl now." I looked at her surprised and she laughed.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice her reaction to you? And believe me I wouldn't defend or justify this reaction even if she asked me to. I truly love my daughter but as I said she's spiled rotten and she has to learn that she can't be the star of every play."

"So, what should I do? Normaly Ranger notices when something's wrong."

She nodded. "And I guess sooner or later he will at least notice that something is wrong with you but concerning Carleen he only sees the little girl that could say his name even before she said mommy or daddy. But you'll find a way. Now sleep a little bit. He will notice that you're away and I will tell him you eloped with a pretty guy." We laughed and she stood up. I leaned back and closed my eyes.

_Ranger's POV:_

Carleen had just finished telling me about her new boyfriend. She hadn't told my parents yet because she didn't know if it would last. I decided to check him out anyway.

I looked around and couldn't see Stephanie. I stood up and walked into the kitchen were Maria and my mother were washing the dishes.

"Did you see Stephanie?"

They both looked at me and well…if looks could kill I would be six feet under right now.

"Oh, you finally remember that you have a pregnant girlfriend? How wonderful!" My sister started.

"What did Carleen tell you that was so important that you forgot her? That the world is going under? I can't believe that you just ignored Stephanie." My mother went on.

"I didn't ignore Stephanie. You occupied her the whole time."

My sister laughed. "That's perfect Ricardo. We were talking about your relationship and the pregnancy so it's not as if you couldn't have joined us."

"Do you have any idea how alone she must have felt?" Okay, by now I was feeling pretty bad.

"So where is she?" I tried to change the topic.

"And you didn't even once get the idea that this is very exhausting especially because of her pregnancy, didn't you?" I felt fear tighten my throat.

"Is something wrong with her, mother?"

She shook her head. "Why are you so blind when it comes to Carleen? She's in the garden,…" I didn't hear the rest because I stormed out of the kitchen through the living room and into the garden.

It didn't take me long until I found her. She was sleeping in the shadow of the tree my parents had planted when they moved into the house. Mary was sitting beside her, watching over her.

I sat on the chair beside Stephanie and stroked the dog. "I'm taking over girl. Go inside and play with the children." She gave me a long reproachfull look and I sighed.

"I know, I know. Go in now." She shot me one last disgusted look, licked my babe's hand one last time and walked into the house.

I looked at my babe. She was sleeping, her face turned towards me. On of her hands lay on top of her belly while the other lay beside her. She looked exhausted and I gasped when I saw a drop of sweat on her forehead. I put my hand on her cheek and she was feeling cold.

I stood up and ran to the living room where I stopped in front of my dad. My mother was talking to him, no doubt telling him what a bad boyfriend I was.

Carleen moved to my side.

"Dad, could you come out and look at Staphanie, please? She's sweating but she feels cold."

My father nodded and stood up. I turned to follow him but Carleen held me back.

"Ricky, I have to tell you something." She had talked to me the whole day, what could she possibly tell me now? "Not now, bebè. I have to go outside."

I moved her hand from my shoulder and walked out of the living room.

"But daddy's with her, isn't that enough?" I heard her whine.

I stepped into the garden so I didn't see her displeased look.

_Steph's POV:_

I woke up when a cool hand setteled on my forehead and I heard Mary whine. I opened my eyes and saw Ranger's father, sorry CARLOS, standing above me.

He moved his hand to my wrist where he took my pulse. Ranger and his mother were standing behind him, looking worried.

"Look towards me, miel(+)." I looked at him and he concentrated on my eyes.

"Are you feeling sick?" I shook my head.

"Does your head hurt?" I nodded.

"A little bit."

"And your belly feels normal?"

I moved a little bit then nodded.

He gestured towards my belly and asked, "May I?".

I nodded. Ranger kneeled down next to me and took my hand. He was looking pretty bad.

His mother helped his father move my top up to expose my already slightly rounded belly.

Carlos moved his hands lightla over my belly.

"Did you have much stress during the last time?" Both me and Ranger nodded and I noticed Marta shooting Ranger an angry look.

"Torner got to know that she's pregnant and is pretty angry about it." He defended himself. "And she moved in with me and we ahd to tell everyone about the pregnancy…"

"Everything seems normal right now but if you're feeling anything unusual during the next time I want you to consult Dr.Meeks immediately."

I nodded.

"What's wrong with her?" Ranger asked as I moved my top back down and sat up slowly.

"It's just the heat and the stress" another angry look from Ranger's mother "that's catching up on her. I want you to drink very much and take many breaks between your work"

I nodded and so did Ranger. His mother took a step towards him but her husband quickly laid his arm around her and steered her into the house.

"Come on, they have to talk."

I relaxed into the chair and looked at Ranger. I wouldn't be the one to talk first.

"Babe." I just looked at him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. I should have paid more attention to you."

And?

"I knew how excited you were and I shouldn't have left you alone."

And?

He kissed me softly while I just looked at him. That was everything?

I turned my head away before he could kiss me again.

"Come on don't be angry, babe." Oh describing my mood as angry would be the understatement of the year. I was furious. His mother had been right, he was completely blind when it came to Carleen and I sure as hell wouldn't be the one who cured him.

He kissed my neck and I couldn't help but move my head a little bit to give him more room.

Hey, I'm furious not dead.

Just then a voice called.

"Ricky, we're having dinner, now. Come on I have to tell you some more stories."

Calm breaths, Stephanie.

He kissed my neck one last time.

"Come on, babe. Time to eat. I'm sure you're hungry since you're eating for two now."

Sure, remind me that I'm going to look and feel like a stranded whale soon, especially when your perfect looking sister is watching us.

Two hours later we were saying goodbye to everyone and, as I had promised, I invited Ranger's family to my mothers birthday which was in two weeks. They said that they were looking forward to it.

Ten minutes later we were sitting in the car.

"So, babe, how did you like everyone?"

"They're nice. You really can be happy to have them."

After that I turned away from him and tried to sleep.

During dinner Ranger had hold my hand but he still had talked to Carleen most of the time because she nipped every other conversation in the bud. The whole family was angry with them but he didn't seem to notice or he didn't want to.

Huh, I sure as hell wouldn't tell him.

When we arrived at RangeMan I declared that I was tired. I took a shower and went to bed. By the time Ranger joined me I was sleeping.

* * *

(+)Honey

* * *

Reviews desired.


	11. Under attack

I'm sorry for not updating for so long but I had my Italian exchange-partner here and so it was pretty stressful. I'll try to make up for it.

Like always, I don't own anything and so on.

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_**Chapter 11: Under attack**_

I woke up and immediately knew that something was wrong. I moved and my stomach hurt. It felt hard.

"_And your belly feels normal?" _I remembered Ranger's father asking me yesterday.

I took a deep breath and sat up. It felt pretty uncomfortable and I put one hand on my belly.

"What's wrong, babe?" Ranger sat up next to me and took my hand.

"My stomach feels uncomfortable."

"How?" He reached for the phone.

"It feels hard."

He was already calling Ella.

"Could you come up, please? Stephanie's feeling uncomfortable. Her belly feels hard."

"I'm coming up."

Half an hour later we were sitting in Dr. Meek's waiting room. She had opened up only for me, on a Sunday, and was getting the equipment ready right now.

Ranger had his arm wrapped around me and Ella was holding my hand.

Dr.Meek walked back in and smiled at the sight of us. She gestured towards the open door behind her. "Come in."

We went into the room and I lay down on the couch. Ella sat down in a chair near my head and Ranger sat down on my side.

He took my hand while I once again told Dr. Meek about the hardness.

She did an ultrasound and printed the picture while she told us what we could see. "Here is the head , it's already pretty big at this time and the face is forming slowly, too. Arms and legs are already there but only rudimental."

Ella had tears in her eyes and Ranger looked at the monitor, his eyes gleaming with love.

Dr. Meek turned towards us and smiled. "Everything looks normal, the baby is okay. I will take a blood test, now. To make sure the mommy is okay, too."

Uhhh, I hated it when somebody took my blood.

"Babe" I looked at Ranger. He kissed me and smiled. "I'm here, babe."

I looked into his eyes while Dr.Meek took the blood. She excused herself to test it.

Ella moved towards us. "Stephanie, tha baby is okay. That's what's most important."

I nodded and felt the cliff that rested on my heart slowly crumble.

We looked at the picture again.

15 minutes later, Dr. Meek walked back in. "Okay, that's a little low on iron but everything else is good. I guess you suffered from Braxton-Hicks contractions. They are a little early, normaly you have them later lets say around week 34 as practice for the birth.

I want you to stop working. You don't have to lie down but take it easy. Stay at home until Friday then you probably can go shopping or take long walks. But no work, okay? And drink much and stay out of the biggest heat."

I looked at her, tears rolling down my cheeks. Ranger hugged me.

"We wanted to look for a house." I couldn't think.

"You can do that." She took my hand. "Just look at papers and don't visit them right now." I nodded and Ranegr kissed my forehead.

So now I was sitting in Ranger's living room (I still didn't think of it as home), looking at houses.

It was Wednesday and Ranger's brother-in-law ,Jake, had brought them over yesterday.

I was already counting the hours until my appointment with Dr. Meek at Friday. She would then decide if I could go out again. I felt caged in although I was always telling myself it was for the baby and that was for the best. My mother called every day. We were talking more than at any time of my life, now. I loved it and she seemed to feel the same.

Ranger and Jake were looking at a house right now. I had liked three of the five Jake had suggested and they were looking at a nice new house half an hour from the Burg.

I looked at my clock every five minutes wanting them to come back.

At 6 o'clock in the evening they came, finaly.

Ranger stepped in, he smiled at me. He came to me, hugged me and kissed first me then my belly. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. So, how was it?"

"Nice, but I don't really now if it's right for us, but you can see yourself." With that he pulled a tape out of his pocket, still smiling, and went to the tv.

Jake stepped in, kissed me on both cheeks and sat down on one of the armchairs.Ranger sat down beside me, put one arm around me and started the tape.

It was so sweet.

They had filmed everything. The area, the outside of the house, the inside… that was what had taken them so long.

Ranger was right. It was nice but it wasn't bright enough and the garden was sweet but too little. And there was a big street near.

So we would look on.

On Thursday Jake and Ranger visited, and filmed, a house that we actually liked. It was new, big and comfortable. I only didn't like that it didn't have a fireplace but Ranger and Jake said that they could change this easily.

They wanted to look at it again on Friday, the area was very popular, this time together with the owner.

At 2 o'clock it knocked on the door and Carlos, Marta, Rita, Jake and , to my disdain, also Carleen stepped in. All of them, with one exception of course, hugged and kissed me and asked about me and the baby. Carleen looked around for Ranger.

Half an hour later, when I was just showing his family the pictures of the house we liked, Ranger stepped in. Carleen ran towards him and hugged him. She whispered something into his ear. He frowned and looked concerned. Rita narrowed her eyes. He told Carleen something and came towards me. He kissed me and hugged his family.

"I have to take care of a problem. I will hurry." Another kiss for me and he was gone. With Carleen.

Two hours (!!!) later, I had just finished my afternoon nap, he came back. Without Carleen.

It seemed as if Torner concentrated on Carleen, now. She had gotten hate mail. I had a funny feeling about everything, but I felt bad about it so I didn't say anything.

Ranger had moved Carleen into a safe house with Tank as a bodyguard. He wrote me an SMS, telling me how "happy" he was about it. It seemed as if we were of the same opinion concerning the pet of the Manoso family.

From that on everything went in a hurry. Ranger worked all through the night and had to postpone the visit of the house. He came up at 3 to take me to the doctor. He looked so exhausted that I wanted to send him straight to bed but he refused to go.

At 4 o'clock, we sat in Dr. Meeks room again. "We" wasn't Ranger and me though. "We" was Ella, my mother and me. Carleen had called Ranger the minute we left the RangeMan building. He had to go to her. I tried not to think about it.

Dr. Meek had taken an ultrasound and a blood test again. Everything was good. I was alowed to go shopping tomorrow, so that I could buy a present for my mother, and I was allowed to go to her birthday, too. I made another appiontment for Monday, the 23rd July.

One hour later my mother, Ella and me were sitting in my mother's kittchen, eating cake, when the door opened. My father came in, followed by Lester and Bobby. I took one look at them and immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Did something happen to Ranger?" Lester shook his head. He came towards me and crouched down in front of me. "No, Stephanie, nothing happened to Ranger and everyone else is okay, too."

"But…?"

He sighed. „The house you and Ranger liked was blown up." I went numb. Somebody wanted to destroy our life. My eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, honey." My mother pulled me up and hugged me. My father was, as always, standing on the side, silently observing.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting in the car on our way to RangeMan. I was sitting in the back with Lester, Bobby was driving. Lester turned towards me. "Ranger seemed concerned." I tried to raise an eyebrow. "More concerned than usualy."

I thought about it and decided to tell them. Both of them deserved to know what they were getting into.

"You know about Torner?" Both of them nodded. "You know that he's after me?"

They nodded again. I took a deep breath. "You cannot tell this to anyone, okay?" They nooded again. More warily this time. Bobby looked at me through the mirror and Lester took my hand. We were stuck in traffic, luckily.

"I'm pregnant." There were silent for a minute then they started to smile. Lester pulled me towards him and hugged me. "I'm so happy for the to of you."

"Me, too." Bobby said. I smiled back at them.

"Thanks, we're very happy about it, too. But remember that you cannot tell anyone." They nodded, still smiling.

The next morning I was at the mall with Grandma Mazur and Lester.

I had only seen Ranger for a few seconds last night because as soon as he had pulled my into his arms the phone had rang. Caleen. She aparently had gotten another letter. To the safe house. Ranger had immediately dressed again and left.

Since he had most of his men on Carleen and the others had to work on the other jobs he could only spare Lester. He wasn't happy that I would be out with only one bodyguard. Me telling him that Grandma Mazur carried a gun didn't really help.

We already had the presents for my mother and were now looking for a new pair of jeans for me. I was starting to feel a little bit cramped.

I was just looking through a few black jeans, I wanted to look as thin as possible, when the shooting started. Lester knocked me over and covered my body with his.

Everything went so fast and the next thing I remember was Grandma Mazur shouting: "Hey. Stopp shooting, there're people standing here! You could hurt someone!" I would have laughed if I hadn't been so shocked. Lester looked up and decided that it was safe again. The security man was running after another man. He kneeled down beside me and looked me over.

"Are you okay? Are you hit? Do you hurt anywhere?" I just wanted to shake my head when I leadned on my right arm and pain sliced through me.

"Arghh, my arm." Lester immediately picked me up and sat me down on the airmchair beside the changing room. "Show me." He looked at my arm. It hurt to move it and it was sensitive to pressure.

"Probably just a bruise from falling onto it." He looked into my eyes. "I'm soory, Stephanie."

I stroked his cheek. "You couldn't have done anything."

Grandma Mazur stepped behind him and laid one hand on his arm. "She's right, boy. You protected her and there isn't more you could have done."

"What the hell happened here?" Juniak was running through the mass of people, followed by , groan, Morelli, Constanza and a paramedic. Constanza and the security men started asking the people to leave. Morelli and Juniak came towards us.

"Cupcake, are you okay?" Morelli crouched down in front of me.

"The old problem?" Juniak asked and I nodded.

"Where are you hurt, miss?" The paramedic asked. Lester told him that I fell on my arm and he looked at it while I told Juniak, and Morelli, who refused to leave, the whole thing. When I was finished Juniak looked at me concerned. "And you're sure you're okay?"

I just looked at him. I looked around for Ranger. "He called Lester, I told him you were okay. He's with Carleen. There was a break-in." Grandma said. I looked down at my feet.

"I want to take you to the hospital, we'll need to do X-ray." I looked first at Lester then at Grandma Mazur. "Is there a problem?" the paramedic asked. Both of them nodded.

I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

"Okay, than we'll just have an orthopedist take a look at you."

I looked at Morelli. He was looking back at me, his cop fce in place but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I swallowed. I hadn't wanted him to get to know it like this.

"Joe…" He shook his head and walked away.

I started to go after him. But Juniak and Laster held me back.

"I will talk to him and tell him everything. Ranger probably won't like it but he deserves an explaination and he's a good cop." I nodded. " Tell him to call me tomorrow, please."

He nodded. "I will, now go to the hospital."

The paramedic took a step back and Lester picked me up. Together with Grandma Mazur we walked to the ambulance.

Grandma Mazur rode with me, Lester followed us in the car. I whished Ranger would be here.

"He'll probably be at the hospital, honey." I nodded and she took my hand.

6 hours later, it's 6 o'clock in the evening, I was lying in Ranger's bedroom. He had really waited at the hospital. He was hating himself because he hadn't been there and he was cocksure that this wouldn't have happened if I had had another bodyguard with me. We had talked for a long time and I hoped he was feeling better now.

Right now he was talking to his mother on the phone, telling her that the baby was all right and that I was okay, too.

Dr. Meek had been at the hospital, too. She seemed to like me and had wanted to look if the baby is okay, personally.

My right arm was sprained. Normaly it wouldn't be a problem but pain killers weren't healthy for the baby, so I couldn't take them and was currently feeling a little bit uncomfortable.

Besides that I was feeling sad because I would have too stay at home for a few days, again.

Ranger came back into the room. He sat down beside me and took my hand with his one hand, the other rested on my belly. He looked at me then leaned forward to rest his head between my left shoulder and my neck. He breathed my scent in and placed soft kisses on my neck. I sighed and leaned my head against his. We sayed like this for a long time until his phone rang.

He looked at the number. "Juniak. He wanted to call me when he was here." I nodded, sad, that he would have to leave again.

"Morelli knows?" I nodded.

Surprisingly he just nodded, too. I looked at him questionly.

He smiled and kissed me. "You're mine, now, babe. We're a family. No need to be jealous anymore. Besides, he's a good cop."

I smiled and kissed him.

"I have to go now, sleep a little bit. We'll have dinner when I'm back. Ella's making chocolat cake." I smiled and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, Ranger's family was standing inside my room.

"What are you doing, here?"

That's a good question!" Ranger, who had just stepped in asked, obviously angry.

* * *

I hope you like it.

Review, please.


	12. One problem solved, thousand more to go

As always, I don't own anything and so on.

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_**Chapter 12: One problem solved, thousand more to go**_

_When I opened my eyes Ranger's family was standing inside my room._

"_What are you doing, here?"_

_That's a good question!" Ranger, who had just stepped in, asked, obviously angry._

Ranger moved to my side and sat down.

"We just wanted to know, how Stephanie's feeling." Marta defended herself.

"I told you on the phone, mother."

"That isn't the same and you know it." Rita interferred.

All of them were looking at me, their faces concerned. I must look pretty bad.

"Do you want to drink something?" Marte asked like a tipical mother.

I looked to my right. My glass was empty. I nodded. She moved out of the room.

Ella sat on the other side of me.

"So how is she? And the baby?" Rita asked Ella. Why not me?

I looked at Ranger and saw that he had narrowed his eyes. He was obviously wondering the same.

"It's okay, but it was trouble. She had already trouble with a hard belly and after this stress and panic she could have lost the baby." I was starting to feel sick, was it really that bad? I must have looked sick, too, because I noticed Rita becoming even more concerned and Ranger's mother hurried to bring me the water. Even Carleen seemed unnaturally silent.

"They don't really now if her arm is just sprained. It could also be broken but because of her pregnancy they cannot do X-ray. And she can't take pain killers because they're bad for the baby so she's hurting the whole time. Once she isn't as exhausted and in shook as she is now she will probably have problems getting the amount of sleep she needs. And she needs much sleep because of the pregnancy."

Okay, now I was really feeling bad. I had my eyes closed and my head was burried into Ranger's shoulder when he spoke.

"Is there something wrong, Carleen?"

Awww, not that BITCH again. This was about ME and OUR BABY.

I looked up ready to fight with her and Ranger when I notice his hard look. I looked at Carlee. There were tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She wants to take you away from me." She wailed.

Ranger's eyes narrowed and he pulled me even closer.

"How did you get that impression?"

"She is just using you. She got pregnant so you would marry her and she could get your money. And so that she would get your whole attention. You're just too blind to realize this."

Ranger shook his head, looking disgusted. "No, Carleen, I was just too blind to realize what a spoiled brat you are."

She opened her mouth.

"Silencioso! Dou you know, that I missed an appointment with our doctor? I could have seen my baby instead of dealing with you. And if I had been with Stephanie during the shooting she may wouldn't be hurt right now and we may wouldn't have to worry about the guy. And about the life of our baby."

She cried even harder. "But you love me and you were just paying attention to HER."

"Yes, I love you but I love Stephanie and our baby more than everything else in the world and nothing is going to change that. Because of you I was paying too less attention to Stephanie the whole time and look where that got us."

He breathed in and out deeply for a few times, obviously trying to calm down.

"So, how did you do it?"

"My boyfriend helped me. He's a computer genius so it was easy to fake the letters. His friends were the ones who "broke in". They also followed you around so that I knew where you were."

"And when to interfere." Ranger's father said.

She nodded.

Ranger just looked at her.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't tell that to me, tell that to Stephanie."

She looked at me. "I'm sorry. Really. It was just..."

"Enough!" Ranger barked. Everyone jumped, including me.

"We're going, now. You had enough excitement for today." Ella said, and hugged me. The others hugged and kissed me, too. Then they walked out of the room. Cerleen followed them, looking down at her feet.

Ranger and me sat silently until the door closed.

"I'm sorry babe." Ranger said, hugging me to him. "I'm so sorry, babe." His voice shook. I wrapped my left arm around him and stroked his back.

"It's okay. I forgive you. You didn't know."

"But I should have! My family noticed that something was wrong."

"You are no superhero, Ranger. You're human and you were under a lot of pressure." He nodded but I knew that he still felt bad. He probably would for a while.

The next morning I woke up to the ringing of a phone. I was snuggled into Ranger. He had his arms around me, carefully avoiding my right arm and shoulder.

"Babe, answer it." I looked around. Oh, it was my phone. Probably my mother.

"Mom?"

"Not really."

„Oh, hey Joe...umm, how are you?" I felt Ranger tense up beside me and he accidently touched my arm. I winced and he immediately loosened his grip.

"I'm good, Stephanie." I sat up against the headboard.

"Juniak told you everything?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry you were just taken by surprise like this. I had wanted to tell you myself during a quiet moment. But I couldn't yet."

"I know." I started to stroke Ranger's hair. He was starting to relax, watching me the whole time.

"That's good."

"So, are you happy?" I smiled and put my hand on my belly, Ranger covered it with his.

"Yes, I'm very happy."

"You finaly learned to fly, huh?" I laughed.

"Definetly."

"So, when's the wedding going to take place? And am I invited?"

"Uhmmmm, we haven't really had time to talk about a wedding yet. But I'm sure you will be invited." Ranger raised an eyebrow.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I'm a little uncomfortable because I can't take pain killers but it's okay."

"And the baby?"

"Is absolutely fine."

"That's good.

„Hmmm, can I still call you cupcake?"

"Of course you can."

"And we can still meet for pizza or a game?"

"Sure, you don't think I can only live from rabbit food, do you?" Ranger growled.

"Is he with you?" I smiled at Ranger and leaned down to place a short kiss on his nose.

"Yes, he is?"

"Okay, then let me talk to him. I'll tell him what we found out."

"Okay. Bye, Joe."

"Bye, Cupcake."

I gave the phone to Ranger. He got up and went out of the room. Huh, but he gets to lsiten to my converstaions.

I slowly got up. I didn't need the toast and the tea anymore. My morning sickness was better. Now I only was sick for the first ten minutes after standing up but I didn't have to throw up anymore.

Twenty minutes later I was sitting in the kitchen together with Ella, having breakfast. Ranger was talking to Tank in the living room.

My mood wasn't really good since my arm hurt and I couldn't have coffee because of my baby. Well, it was worth it. I smiled and put my left arm around my belly.

"So, can you still go to your mother's birthday?"

I sighed. "I don't know yet. Dr. Meek wants to see me on Wednesday. She will decide it then. Until then I have to rest and am not allowed to leave the building."

"That's not so bad. Besides it's really hot outside. The weather makes you crazy."

I nodded.

"I have something for you." Ella went out of the room and came back with a present.

"Ella, you shouldn't have. I should buy you presents."

"Come on, open it."

I opened it. It was a book. "Italian cooking".

"You seemed to like my cooking lessons, so I thought…."

Ella seemed a little unsure so I got up and hugged her. "I love it."

And I really did. I had liked the cooking. It was quite nice if you knew how to. The only thing I didn't like was the cleaning afterwards.

"Okay, then go sit in the living room, while I tidy up."

I went to sit on the sofa. Ranger had just finished his talk. He came over, took one look at the book and smiled. "Lucky me, that I have very good smoke detectors." I narrowes my eyes but he just laughed. He sat down beside me and carefully pulled me towards him.

"So, cooking, babe?"

I nodded and opened the book. "Ella taught me a few thinks while you were away so that my food would be well-balanced. She noticed that I liked it and since I have nothing better to do, she will teach me a few other things."

He kissed me. "You have to be careful or you will turn into a Burg-woman."

I laughed, "you wish."

"Never." He kissed me again. Longer this time. I sighed.

"Hey, no excitement for the young mother." Tank had come back in. Ranger growled and glared at him but he just laughed.

"Hey, Tank. What's up?" He became serious. I had a bad feeling. Not again, please.

He came over and handed Ranger a note.

"Lester just got this."

_The next time you won't be there. And I won't miss again._

I took a few deep breaths. Ranger pulled me close to him and I felt Ella stroke my head. I hadn't even notice her coming in.

Ranger was angry.

„I cannot believe we can't get this guy."

"What information do you have?" I asked. I wanted to do something. I needed to do something.

"We know everything but where he is. We know how he looks, what he does, hell we even know that he had chickenpox with 6."

Ranger took a few breaths and burried his face in my hair.

"He has to have someone, who's helping him." Tank said and Ranger nodded.

"Why?"

"Because some of the information he has have to come from the RangeMan computers, he has to have someone who hacks into them."

"We could ask Randy Briggs if he knows something."

Ranger looked at me and smiled. "That's good. I didn't think of him. Ram and Samuel are good with computers but maybe he can help them. And my brother is going to come soon. He's been out of the hospital for three days now and will fly in tomorrow. He will live here with us if that's okay with you."

I nodded. "Of course it is."

"Good, I'm going to talk to Juniak again and tell him about the note and about Briggs."

"Do you need his number?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, then I'm going to call my mother now and then we can look through the book." I turned to Ella. She smiled at me and nodded.

* * *

I hope you like it.

Review, please.


	13. Lie

As always, I don't own anything and so on. I'm sorry that it took me so long but I have much to do at school. Blame my teachers.

* * *

_**Joy and Pain**_

_**Chapter 13: Lie**_

Wednesday 18th July, 11 o'clock:

Dr. Meek turned towards us. "Okay, so the baby is all right and since you feel all right, too, you can go celebrate your mother's birthday."

I smiled and Ranger kissed my hand.

"But please, be careful. I want you to lie down as much as you can, or at least sit. No dancing, no playing with your nieces and no standing or going around much, okay?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Okay, you're in week 10 now. Soon you will gain weight so it would be good if you buy comfortable clothes. You don't need clothes for pregnancy, yet, but if you want, too, you can of course buy them."

I smiled and Ranger groaned. "Shopping, again."

"Yeah, but not too soon. Wait until next Monday or so. If you're feeling well then you can go but not for long and please try not to get shot this time, okay?"

We laughed and stood up.

My next appointment would be Friday 11th August.

I was happy that everything was okay.

Randy was looking through the RangeMan computers, trying to find a hint. I had hope again. Hope that everything would end soon. Hope that everything would turn out right.

Friday 20th July, 5 o'clock in the evening:

"Happy birthday, mom." My mother smiled and hugged me. "Thank you Stephanie."

"Happy birthday, Mrs. Plum." My mother took the flowers from Ranger and, to my surprise, hugged him, too. "Call me Ellen, Ranger. You're family, now."

I smiled at them and felt my eyes water. Shit, damn hormones.

Ranger chuckled and wrapped one arm around me.

We stepped into the living room.

"Ah, there you are son." Carlos was sitting in an armchair next to my father's, while Marta was looking at shots of, groan, me when I was a baby, with my grandmother.

"Stephanie, darling, how are you feeling?" Ranger's mother gave the album to my grandmother and hugged me.

"Fine, thanks."

"Is the arm better?" My grandmother asked.

I nodded. "Yes it is. It doesn't hurt as much as before and I get the cast off on Monday."

"Oh, that's wonderful."

"And how's the baby."

"Everything's okay with the baby, too."

"That's wonderful."

"Son, I have to talk to you." Carlos stepped aside Ranger after hugging me. I looked at Ranger uneasily. He just smiled and nodded towards his father. "I'll hurry, babe." With that he kissed me softly and followed his father outside. I looked at Marta and she just shrugged.

"Honey, come sit here." My father pointed at his lap.

I smiled. "I'm a little bit to old for that, dad." But I sat down anyway, relaxing into his embrance.

"For me you'll always be my honey and soon there will be another little honey to love. Can I feel?" He gestured towards my belly.

I smiled and nodded. "But I'm only in week eleven. You won't feel anything."

He nodded. "And you cannot see anything yet, too."

I nodded. "I'm wearing comfortable clothes but I won't need pregnancy-clothes until week 18 or later. And the baby will start to move soon but I will probably not really notice it until much later."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. I could see tears in his eyes. "Dad?"

He smiled. "I'm just so happy for you. You're the best girl a dad can wish for." I kissed him and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Is Ranger treating you right? Marta said there had been some problems."

"We're okay. The problem she's talking about is solved."

"That's good. Is there anything new about Torner?"

"Nothing that I haven't already told you."

"You shouldn't have to worry about such things. You're pregnant. The only thing you should worry about is your and your baby's health." He was so angry that he even got louder. My dad didn't talk very often, at least not when strangers were around, and he certainly didn't get louder then.

My mother came into the living room and my grandmother and Marta stopped looking at my pictures.

"I'm doing okay, dad."

He pulled me close again. "I know. You're a very strong and brave woman." He said proudly.

I looked up and saw Ranger and his dad standing in the doorway. For a second I thought Ranger looked worried but then he smiled and everything was okay. He probably thought that I was arguing with my dad.

Friday 11th August:

Dr. Meek looked very content as she looked at the monitor.

"Everything is perfectly normal. The baby grew and is now six centimeters big. Here you can see that the head still is pretty big. And everything is developed the right way, too."

She put the equipment away and gave me a towel to clean my belly.

"Right now your baby is developing its equilibrium sense, because of your movements. You can take walks and maybe swim again, too. Just no work and try to stay out of the biggest heat. But since you're over three months now there's no danger of a miscarriage any more."

I smiled and looked at Ranger. He gave me a kiss.

"I'm going to check your blood pressure and take some blood but I don't think that we'll have to meet again until in two weeks."

While we waited for her to return, I got dressed and sat down in Ranger's lap so we could snuggle a little bit.

"Okay, here I am again. Everything's okay. Ella's obviously checking what you eat." I nodded. Ella was an angel. I had become a pretty decent cook. I now could do nearly every dish of the Italian Cooking-book. Soon I would learn something else. Cooking with a recipe was pretty easy.

"Okay, we'll make the next appointment at the 25th August. But you can call me whenever you need me." We thanked her, shook hands and went outside.

There hadn't been an incident with Torner during the last weeks. I didn't really know if I should be happy or if I should be afraid. It felt as if he was planning something big. Ranger was working pretty much. He told me that he had a few new jobs that he had to handle and they were searching for a new program Randy said, he would need. He said he found something but couldn't trace it.

As planned, I had lost my cast a while ago and my arm was okay again.

Ranger's brother, Rayn wasn't living with us anymore, although I had liked him and didn't want him to leave, because he didn't want to disturb the little private time, Ranegr and me had. I had told him that he didn't disturb us but he moved to his parent's house anyway.

In the evening Ranger and me were lying in the living room. I was lying in Ranger's arms and we were watching "Pirates of the Caribbean". You just have to love Jack Sparrow. I was just drying my eyes, I had cried form laughing, when Ranger's cell rang. He moved me aside gently and excused himself.

Five minuted later he came back, looking very nervous.

"What's up?"

"My father got shot, while walking Mary. He's at the private hospital we talked about, yesterday."

I immediately got up to get dressed while Ranger called Tank and his sisters.

Then we drove to the hospital. Ranger had told me that he would like it if I gave birth here. It was a private hospital with very good doctors and since it belonged to Dr. Meeks brother-in-law she could be there without a problem. I had told him that I would take a look at it. I just had hoped I would have a little more time and the occasion would be another one.

Twenty minutes later Ranger was asking to see his father.

"Are you family?" he nodded. "And you are his wife?" The nurse asked me. "No", I said. "Not yet", Ranger said.

"Then I'm afraid you have to wait here. I cannot let you in."

Ranger narrowed his eyes but I put my hand on his cheek and forced him to look at me.

"It's okay. I won't be in danger. You need to look after your father." His eyes softened and he gave me a soft kiss.

Just as he turned around to follow the nurse, Rayn ran into the room.

"Where is he? I cannot believe that he got shot. We should have put him under security after he got the letters. We were wrong to think that he wouldn't hurt him."

I was thinking "letters?" But Rayn and Ranger already followed the nurse in and I didn't want to hold them back. I sat down in a chair and put my head in my hands.

Now I knew why Ranger had worked so much during the last time. And I knew what they had talked about when we had been at my mother's house. He hadn't been worried because he had thought I had had a fight with my father. He had kept a secret from me, again. And this time it even concerned me.

I looked outside only to see an old man struggling with the steps up to the entrance. I stood up and went outside.

"Sir, do you need help?"

The old man didn't look up, still concentrating on climbing the stairs, but nodded.

I moved beside him and linked my arm with his. The next thing I felt was darkness pulling me down.

* * *

I hope you like it.

Review, please.


	14. Calm

I'm soooooooo sorry that it took so long, but it was very stressful at school and I didn't have the time to go on. But I'll try to finish this during the holidays.

As always: I don't own anything (beside the family and a few other persons...) and I'm not making any profit.

Thanks for all the nice reviews, I love them.

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_I looked outside only to see an old man struggling with the steps up to the entrance. I stood up and went outside._

"_Sir, do you need help?"_

_The old man didn't look up, still concentrating on climbing the stairs, but nodded._

_I moved beside him and linked my arm with his. The next thing I felt was darkness pulling me down._

_**Chapter 14: Calm**_

I slowly struggled through the darkness, searching for a light to ease my pain and the fear for me and my baby.

The first thing I noticed were voices talking.

"The baby is okay. As far as I see there's no problem but I want her to stay here, so we can check on her constantly." Dr. Meeks soft voice accomplished to ease at least one of my fears. The baby was okay.

"Okay, that won't be a problem. She'll stay her, thank you very much doctor." Ranger's voice was hoarse. He sounded tired and worried.

I slowly fought my eyes open and had to blink against the bright light, although it wasn't as bad as normal.

Yeah, so I often wake up in a hospital, you have a problem with that?

Well, I have. I should have a private parking space.

Right now, I'm pretty pissed of, I can tell you! But I'm also still very sleepy.

But I actually liked this hospital. Well, maybe not exactly LIKE, but it wasn't as bad as the others. The walls were painted a soft yellow and my bedclothes looked like "bassetti". Huh, I wondered how they cleaned them.

"Babe."

Ranger sat down on the side of my bed and took my hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, just peachy." I wanted to sound angry, but I guess my quiet, tired voice ruined the impression.

Dr.Meek stepped to the head of my bed.

"Stephanie, you will be pleased to hear, that the baby is okay. But you should be careful or the baby will get used to the action and you'll have your hands full when it's born." She joked.

Ranger stroked my head. "We'll have that problem anyway."

Dr.Meek looked at me. "You could be right with that."

I was too tired to be offended and closed my eyes.

"I'm going to get Dr. Acus."

My eyes snapped open and I looked at Ranger. "You're not going to let a man called "acus" near me, are you?"

He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He looked completely broken. His eyes were red and he had dark circles beneath them.

"What happened?"

He took a deep breath and looked at my hand. "The old man you wanted to help was Torner's accomlice. He stun gunned you and wanted to grab you but you fell down the stairs and Tank and Lula just arrived. He tried to run away but Tank got him while Lula stayed with you. His name is Dormad and right now Morelli's interviewing him."

"Why aren't you with him?"

"Because I'm with you, babe." He kissed my hand and still refused to look at me.

"And?"

"You have a slight concussion and a few cuts and bruises."

"And?"

He looked at me and smiled. He knew that I sensed that something was wrong with him.

"And it's my fault."

Aha, now we're getting to the real problem.

"Why?"

"Why? Because I left you alone, of course."

He stood up and went to the window, watching the sun rise. Huh, I must have slept pretty long.

"Ranger, I'm tired so lets make this quick okay?" He didn't react.

"Look at me." He slowly turned around and leaned against the big window.

"It isn't your fault. I was in a hospital with security staff and you had to go see your father. I should have stayed inside."

He shook his head and came back to sit at my side.

"This was the second time you got hurt because I didn't look after you."

"Ranger, I'm an adult and capable of looking after myself and you're only human. You already do more than any other person would."

He stroked my cheek.

"I'm sorry."

I sighed. „I thought we just covered that!"

"Not for that babe." Huh, he could tell that somebody else. "I'm sorry for lying."

Everything came back to me and I looked away. He hadn't told me thyt his father had been reciving letters. That had been the reason for Ryan to move out. And it had been the reason why Ranger had worked so much during the last time.

"Babe, please, look at me."

I closed my eyes, still facing away from him.

"I'm tired, Ranger."

He didn't say anything else and I fell asleep, my eyelids hiding the tears I was keeping from falling.

-000-

When I woke up again it was 12 o'clock and Ella was sitting beside me. Lester was leaning against the window, smiling at me, when I looked at him.

"Hey, bomshell, how are you?"

I smiled back. "Fine, thanks."

I looked around the room, searching for Ranger and felt a pang of dissapointment when I couldn't find him.

"He had to go, Stephanie." Ella took my hand. "Dormad lead them to Torner's appartment outside of Trenton."

I nodded. "Anything new?"

"Not yet." Lester explained. „But Tank's going to come, soon. He will know something." I nodded again.

Then I quickly sat up. "Oh my god. How's Carlos. I forgot to ask about him. How terrible!"

Ella smiled. „You had enough to think about. He's okay. He was hit into the shoulder. He's more concerned about you than about himself right now." She assured me and softly pushed me back into a lying position.

I smiled. "He's a wonderful man."

"He sure will be happy to hear that." Ranger's mother, Marta, stepped into the room, smiling.

"I see that you are feeling better. You have to stop scaring us like this, Stephanie." She said sternly but you could see the relief on her face.

I smiled. "I'm trying." She smiled back and sat on the side of my bed.

"Did you and Ranger talk?"

My smile vanished and I shook my head.

"It wasn't right that he lied to you, Stephanie, but he meant well."

I opened my mouth to complain, but she interrupted me. "Yes, he did. He knew that you were unhappy because of the problems and he didn't want you to worry. I'm not trying to say that his actions were justified but try to understand him, okay?"

I thought about it and nodded.

The door opened and Tank stepped in. He was looking very tired and I felt a pang of guilt.

I looked behind him, but he was alone.

"He went to your appartment to pack a few things for you."

Tank smiled at me and rushed to my side. He softly kissed my cheek.

"How are you, bombshell?"

"Fine, thanks, what did you find out?"

"Torner led us to an appartment outside of Trenton, where Torner lived. He already left, but we have his computer and we know that he worked as a bouncer at a disco."

I felt both excited and disappointed. Excited, because we finally had important leads and disappointed, because I had hoped they would capture him and verything would be over.

"What's with the computer?"

"Randy's looking over it. He was pretty disappointed that his last lead was wrong and now he has something to do again."

I smiled. "That's good."

Tank nodded. "Ranger's actually thinking about giving him a job."

I nodded, not smiling anymore. Another thing he didn't tell me.

"Stephanie, that's business, not private. It is nothing to you." I looked down and nodded. He was right.

"I guess I'm still angry because he didn't tell me about the letters Carlos recieved!"

Tank stroked my cheek and stood up. "And you have every right to be angry! I'm quickly going to get a cup of coffee."

With that he left the room and I closed my eyes again.

Hopefully, everything would be over, soon!

-000-

When I opened my eyes again. I could hear my mother and my grandmother arguing softly.

"He should have told her." Gandma said.

"He did the right thing. He didn't want to upset her and he wanted to protect her." My mother answered. Huh, she really liked Ranger.

Ranger interrupted them. "My intention was good, but what I did was wrong anyway. I would want her to tell me everything, too."

"So why didn't you tell her, then?" My father sounded angry.

"It's new for me to open up so much and although it's easy with Stephanie, it's still a problem for me. You don't just abandon a habbit that easily. And believe me, I'm trying really hard."

"So, do you trust her?" Right question, dad, I'd like to know that, too.

"Completely. But I also love her and want to protect her and my child not only from physical but from mental harm."

"Okay." And, for my father, the issue was closed.

I smiled and opened my eyes.

Ranger and my father were sitting on the one side of my bed, Grandma Mazur and my mother on the other side.

Ranger, of course, was the first one to notice that I was awake.

He smiled, but it didn't look as self-confidant as usual.

I smiled back, showing him that I wasn't angry with him anymore.

"Hey."

He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Hey, babe."

"Stephanie, I told you to be careful. You're pregnant. You shouldn't get hurt."

"Tell that to the old man I was trying to help up the stairs, mom."

That shut her up.

"Was he looking good?" Grandma asked and everyone laughed.

Ranger took my hand in his and put the other on my belly.

I looked at him. "We still need to talk."

He nodded and gave me another kiss.

13 days later:

"Okay, the baby is doing great." Dr.Meek gave me the ultrasound-picture. "How about you?"

"I'm doing good, too. I'm not that tired anymore and the morning sickness seems to be over."

"That's wonderful. So, instructions: First, don't lift heavy things. Second, your belly is growing pretty fast now, so rub it to prevent stretch marks and thirdly, if you have the desire to eat anything funny, like pickles and pizza at 11 o'clock at night, do it!"

Ranger started to laugh, probably remembering me dipping sausages into chocolat-ice-cream last night.

Our relationship has gotten even better. He told me much about his past, with the exception of his former girlfriend but I'm working on this, and was more open. He even seemed to enjoy telling me everything.

And Torner? Well, that's the only bad thing. We just can't find him. But he hasn't done anything during the last time, so that's good, right?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. More coming, soon. I promise.

Review, please-


	15. Halloween

Thanks for all the nice reviews, I really love them.

As always: I don't own anything and I'm not making any profit.

PS: Special thanks to Karen!

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_Our relationship has gotten even better. He told me much about his past, with the exception of his former girlfriend but I'm working on this, and was more open. He even seemed to enjoy telling me everything._

_And Torner? Well, that's the only bad thing. We just can't find him. But he hasn't done anything during the last time, so that's good, right?_

_**Chapter 15: Halloween**_

Nearly 3 months later:

Tuesday, 24th October:

I drove into the garage, happily singing "Don't you worry about a thing" by John Legend.

Life was good. I just came home from a shopping trip with Lula. I had bought new clothes and finally found the perfect costume for Halloween. I was going as a ….pumpkin.

Hey, don't laugh! It was cute and it hid my belly. Besides, did I already say that I looked cute?

I was in week 24, now. The baby was healthy. I was getting bigger and bigger and although I seemed to be one of the lucky women who only got a belly, I moaned non-stop about it.

In week 18 we found out that we were going to have a girl. I was happy about this and Ranger was even happier. He admitted that he had wished for a girl. He said that our next child could be a boy but first he wanted a "little princess". Besides, he said, he was really good with girls.

Well, I couldn't argue with that.

Yesterday had been the first day of our Lamaze class. And Ranger was taking it VERY seriously. He looked at me sternly when I laughed during the first panting exercise. He practiced with Ella so now nobody could change a diaper faster than him. I thought it was sweet.

And another perfect thing is that we've finally found the perfect house. You would never think that Ranger and I would live in such a house but it was perfect. Big, Victorian, comfortable. I loved it. We would close on the 30th October and then start a few renovations. We want to move in before Christmas.

I parked the car and got out. I opened the trunk and started to grab my bags when I was interrupted by a voice behind me.

"Don't you dare touch that!"

I groaned. "Lester, there are only clothes in here. Nothing heavy."

Bobby softly pushed me aside and Lester took the bags.

That's another sweet but also annoying thing. I discovered that the Merrymen were pretty protective of me. I wasn't allowed to even lift a paper. During the summer-festival last month they surrounded me as if I was a celebrity and they were my bodyguards. Nobody was allowed to get near me. Ranger thought it was amusing, I didn't. But it was kind of sweet.

Two minutes later I thought: Scratch that!

Apparently the elevator didn't work and Bobby decided that the stairs were too much for me and picked me up. That was what made me angry, what made me furious was his comment: "Oh gosh, you're really heavy."

I was having some kind of break down, because I really did not want to get fat and I knew that it would get worse. So I started screaming about what an ass men were in general and he, in particular. And that we women were the ones with the burdens: We had our period, we were the ones for whom sex could be painful and we couldn't count on having an orgasm every time. And when we were pregnant we gained weight and looked like beached whales, only to have the men, the MEN, complain about it! And last but not least we were the ones who would be SCREAMING IN FUCKING PAIN DURING CHILDBIRTH!

By the end of my tirade I was so furious I was crying so you can guess what Ranger's reaction was when Bobby ran into his office with me in his arms.

He jumped up and ran towards us.

"Babe, what happened? What happened to her? I swear if any of you did something to her…" He wanted to pull me into his arms but I wasn't finished yet.

"DON'T you DARE touch me. It's your fault that I'm looking like a whale! You're no better than any of them!"

With that I turned around and stormed into the kitchen. Ranger's men were jumping out of my way, while I stormed straight towards the fridge. I opened it and found…..nothing but fruit.

I sank to the floor and began to cry.

A minute later I heard Ella talking in the distance.

"You guys are just crazy. You're fine abandoned in the middle of a third-world jungle but when a woman starts crying your knees start shaking."

I had to laugh and looked up just as Ella pushed through the door.

"Hey Steph, breakdown over?"

I nodded.

"Okay, then you won't need this, right?"

She held a box of Ben&Jerry's up and you can't imagine how fast I was standing in front of her.

She laughed and put it on the table. She reached for two spoons and handed one to me.

When the ice cream was gone I looked up and had to laugh.

Tank, Lester and Bobby were standing in the doorway, ready to make a bolt for it and looking at me as if I was a volcano about to erupt.

Ranger was sitting at the table but his chair was pushed back and he seemed tense.

I stood up and walked over to him, scaring Tank, Lester and Bobby by doing a fake sob when I passed them and sat down in Ranger's lap.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Everything okay again?"

I nodded.

"You should be happy that she had this breakdown, because now you had some practice for the actual childbirth." Ella snickered.

All four men looked panicked.

-000-

31st October: Halloween:

I looked into the mirror and checked myself out.

I was looking…cute.

Yep, I would have liked to look sexy but I guess that would be difficult because the only time I felt sexy now was when I was in bed with Ranger.

I had to smile.

He was really cute, although I would never tell him that. He always told me how sexy I was and boy he had a way of convincing me.

And I had a lot of power over him. I giggled, remembering how I got him to wear a costume. I didn't get him to go as Batman but I guess Zorro wasn't that bad.

How did I persuade him to wear a costume? Huh, let's just say it involved strawberries and chocolate, and it wasn't G-rated.

So now I was wearing my pumpkin costume, looking cute, and I was waiting for Ranger to step out of the bathroom in his Zorro costume, looking sexy.

"Come on, Ranger, what are you doing in there? Doing your make-up?"

"Babe," he said and the door opened.

I was speechless. Sexy didn't do him justice.

He looked unsure so I took a few steps back until I fell onto the bed. I opened my arms and screamed. "Take me, I'm yours."

He laughed and came to sit down beside me. He leaned over me and kissed me.

"You're looking cute, Babe."

I sighed. "I know. And you're looking very, very sexy. And I guess every woman will pant at the sight of you tonight so I would rather look sexy, too."

He kissed me again, longer this time.

"You're looking very, very sexy. Every man will want to have you so I'm lucky that I have my sword right with me."

I laughed, imagining Ranger running towards me and unsheathing his sword.

"Are you laughing at me, woman?" Ranger growled playfully, whiyh made me laugh even more.

He stood up. "Come on, we have to leave or we'll be late!"

I was wiping my eyes and stood up.

Well, I tried to. I just rolled back because of the costume and had to laugh again.

Ranger picked me up and we walked to the door together.

"Let's go, little rascal."

-000-

The Halloween party at the police station was wonderful.

I had just reached my first goal.

Tank and Lula were dancing.

Both of them had been very unhappy after they parted and so I wanted to bring them back together.

I saw Tank softly kissing her and sighed.

A pair of arms wrapped around me and I leaned back into Ranger. Well, as far as I could because the costume was kind of in my way.

"Hey, little matchmaker, any luck?"

I nodded towards Lula and Tank, now leaving the room in a hurry. "Obviously, yes."

He chuckled. "And I don't think that Morelli will need your help." He turned us around so that I could see Morelli laughing at a little blond woman. She seemed a little owerwhelmed but cute.

"Who is she?"

"A new nurse at St. Francis. She took care of Hal, when he broke his arm last month. She seemed very nice."

I sighed again.

He kissed my neck, well as far as he could reach it.

"I have to talk to a few people, okay?"

I nodded. "I will be with MaryLou."

He kissed me again and went towards a group of men I didn't know.

I was off to search for MaryLou. I couldn't find her but I found Grandma Mazur. She was dancing cheek-to-cheek with a former police officer.

"Hey Grandma, have you seen MaryLou?"

She looked at me, her eyes gleaming happily.

"Yes, she went to her car to get something."

I thanked her and she went back to her dancing.

I went out to the lot. It was pretty cold and I rubbed my arms.

I was just passing a black truck when I felt a familiar sting.

The world around me became blurry, then everything went black.

* * *

A picture of what the house looks like: http://www.usaferien.ch/usa/images/picsl/vt1.jpg

I hope you liked it.

Please review.


	16. Kidnapped

Thanks for all the nice reviews, I really love them.

As always: I don't own anything and I'm not making any profit.

And special thanks to Karen!

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

_I was just passing a black truck when I felt a familiar sting._

_The world around me became blurry, then everything went black._

_**Chapter 16: Kidnapped**_

I woke up with a headache. I was lying on a couch surrounded by darkness.

I moved slowly and sat up. A blanket fell to the floor. Huh, my kidnapper's looking out for me. That's a new one.

Then I realized that I wasn't wearing the pumpkin costume anymore, only the soft trousers and the t-shirt I had underneath it.

Huh, a kidnapper undressing me. Not so new.

I slowly walked around and realized I was in a living-room. I felt around for a light switch but couldn't find one. At least I found a curtain. I pulled it open but it was equally dark outside.

Since I was again feeling very sleepy I felt my way back to the couch.

I sat down straight so I wouldn't fall asleep but soon I lost the fight. My eyes closed.

-0-

When I woke up again the curtains were drown back and light shone into the room. I looked around and found a man sitting in the chair across from the couch.

He had dark hair and grey eyes. He had a beard, indicating that he hadn't shaved for a long time and dark circles under his eyes.

He looked broken and for the first time I felt sorry for a kidnapper.

I slowly sat up and he looked at me. His eyes were full of sadness as they went down to my belly and I sat still, fearing that a wrong movement would make him hurt my baby.

He looked up again.

"He was my everything, you know?"

I just looked at him. There was no need to ask whom he was talking about. Tears started to run down his cheeks.

"He was my everything. My little boy. My wife died in childbirth and he was all I had left. I gave him all my love and raised him well. I did everything I knew my wife would have wanted me to do. He was my little sunshine. He was good at school and very popular. He played basketball and won everything you could think of. He should have started studing at the University of New York soon. I was so proud of him and I loved him so much. And he took him away from me."

Torner bolted out of his chair and paced the floor in fornt of the couch.

I shrank back and laid my hands across my belly protectively. He was talking to himself but stopped when he saw my hands protecting my baby.

He started to cry again and sat down.

"You know, I really wanted to kill your baby. I really wanted to."

I was feeling sick but slightly hopeful because he was talking in the past tense.

"I would have done it quick and with as little pain as possible. I would have drugged you and shot it and then I would have driven you to the hospital. I wanted your boyfriend and his family to feel the same pain as I felt. But…..but then I got you out of that pumpkin costume and you looked so innocent and your belly looked so little and….I couldn't do it anymore."

He had his head in his hands and was sobbing by now.

I was in shock, trying not to think of the things he wanted to do to me and my little baby girl, and of the things he still could do to us.

I was just sitting there, not knowing what to do while Torner sobbed and repeated "He was everything I had" over and over.

I don't know how much time went by like this but suddenly the door was kicked open and Ranger, followed by Tank, Bobby, Lester and Hal stormed into the room.

Tank, Bobby and Hal ran towards Torner and Ranger and Hal towards me.

Ranger grabbed me and pulled me into his arms.

"God, Babe. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is the baby okay?"

I burrowed my head in his neck and nodded. I just wanted to stay right here in his arms and never move again.

Then I heard that Torner was still sobbing and I moved back, turning towards him.

They had tied up his feet and his hands were behind his back.

I looked up at Ranger who was standing close behind me, his arms around my waist.

"Don't hurt him, okay? He didn't do anything to hurt me and he's really broken. I think he needs a shrink. "

Ranger shook his head and pulled me back into his arms.

"Babe, this guy kidnapped you and threatened us for a long time. He wanted to kill our baby."

"Yes, but he IS boken and it won't hurt to have a shrink take a look at him, will it?"

He sighed. "Your heart is too soft for your own good."

"And you love it."

He chuckled. "That I sure do. So, as always, you will get what you want. I will arrange it."

I pulled back to kiss him. "Thank you. Now, take me home, have a hot shower with me and then help me forget all the things he said." I said, tears filling my eyes.

Instantly he was serious again. He kissed me and nodded.

Then he picked me up and carried me out of the room and towards his car.

I didn't know where we were but I didn't look and didn't ask. I honestly didn't care as long as I was close to him, carrying his child under my heart.

* * *

I hope you like it. I will post "The End" soon.

Review, please.


	17. Happy End

Thanks for all the nice reviews, they're like air for me.

As always: I don't own anything and I'm not making any profit.

And special thanks to Karen!

* * *

**Joy and Pain**

Chapter 17: Happy end

_25th December: Christmas morning_

I slowly opened my eyes only to see Julie's face centimeters in front of me. Her eyes were sparkling and she was grinning.

I smiled back and grinned as I remembered what day it was today.

It was Chrismas, yay!

And everything was good. Torner was in a closed psychiatric unit. He had had a total break-down during his trial. Since 19th December Ranger and I were living in our house. It was wonderful. If everything went as planned I would give birth in 6 weeks and I looked like a whale. Okay, that was not so good.

But now it was Christmas morning and tonight Ranger's and my family would be here to celebrate. I was really happy lying in Ranger's arms with Julie smiling at me, full of anticipation.

It was her first Christmas with her father and Ranger had been very excited but so far everything was wonderful.

I felt Ranger softly kiss her neck. "Finished with thinking, babe?"

Julie chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Daddy, Stephanie, we have to get our presents."

I smiled, remembering the way Ranger's eyes teared up when Julie asked him if she could call him "Daddy".

"You mean we have to see what Santa brought us." Ranger said.

"Duh, Daddy. I don't belive in Santa any more. I have caught mum laying the presents under the tree when I was six."

And with that she dashed out of the room and down the stairs.

I chuckled and gave Ranger a soft kiss.

He smiled. "Morning, babe. Merry Christmas."

I smiled back and kissed him again. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Batman."

-0-

8 hours later I looked at myself in the mirror and was pleased to see that I looked wonderful.

I was wearing a red dress, black pantyhose and a pair of black boots.

I looked hot, well rather cute but it was okay.

I heard Ranger calling me from downstairs and quickly put the earrings he had given me for Christmas on and went down.

Only to be welcomed by a burning fireplace and candles all over the living room.

Ranger was standing in the middle of it, looking extremely hot in a tailored suit.

He smiled at me.

"Hey, babe."

I smiled back, wondering what was happening here.

He took my hand, kissed it softly and led me to the couch.

He waited for me to sit down and kneeled down in front of me.

My breath got stuck in my throat.

"Babe, you know I love you and I have loved you for a very long time. You are my everything, my big weakness and my sunshine when I think that the world is a place consisting of darkness. I know that you are afraid that I only want to marry you because we're having a child but that's not the case and I hope that I proved this to you by waiting so long until I asked you. And I hope I gave you enough time to figure out what you want. "

He pulled a little box out of his pocket.

"Stephanie Plum, will you marry me? Will you be my wife and the mother of my children and be with me until God decides to summon one of us?" He opened the box and inside was a beautiful ring. It showed two hands holding a blue heart that was wearing a crown.

I was crying by now.

"Yes, Ricardo Carlos Manoso, I will marry you."

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me. Tears were running down his cheeks.

He sat down beside me and pulled me into his lap.

I was looking at my ring.

"It's a Claddagh. An Irish ring. The hands stand for friendship and trust, the heart for love and the crown for loyalty."

I kissed him.

"It's perfect."

He smiled. "So are you, babe."

This was the first time I had really seen Ranegr cry. Well, it was the first time until then.

The End

* * *

I hope you like it. An epilogue will follow.

Review, please.


End file.
